L'accident
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: Sam a 16 ans, Dean 20. John et lui rentrent d'une chasse et Sam n'est pas là. Lorsqu'il revient après s'être battu, une dispute éclate entre John et son fils cadet. Comme d'habitude, Dean essaye de calmer les choses et comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui trinque... mais cette fois-ci il en a marre et une chute au milieu de la route va faire tout basculer...
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning everybody ! :)**

 **Voici une nouvelle courte fanfic sur Supernatural, celle dont je parle au début de "hurt" ( le tout début vous y fera d'ailleurs penser, c'est normal, c'était la même chose à la base )**

 **C'était sensée être une fic uniquement sur les frères Winchesters, à la base il n'y avait même pas d'accident, Sam revenait blessé après s'être battu et s'engueulait avec John, puis il fuyait et Dean le rattrapait, c'était juste le souvenir d'un moment entre les deux frères.**

 **Et puis voilà, j'ai changé les choses et j'ai rajouté Castiel et alors voilà... maintenant je ne sais pas trop où caser cette histoire. J'ai mis drama/hurt confort mais y a aussi de l'humour et de la romance. Et même du spirituel.**

 **J'aurais pu continuer cette histoire à la fin, mais voilà, j'ai plusieurs autres fics Supernatural en cours ou en projet et celle-ci devait rester relativement courte.**

 **Pour John... je sais que j'ai poussé le trait dans toutes mes fics, comment dire... je n'aime pas John, pas du tout ( ça doit être le prénom lol décidément ) je sais qu'il les aimait et qu'il a tout perdu et qu'il s'est sacrifié pour son fils...ça ne change rien, je ne l'aime pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, Dean et Sam n'aurait pas été Dean et Sam tel qu'on les connait, et pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissante, d'un point de vu de spectateur, mais d'un point de vue purement humain, je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner sa froideur, ni son comportement vis à vis de Dean. Il l'a détruit, putain. Par contre, j'ai toujours adoré Marie :)**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Supernatural non plus, je ne tire aucun argent de ceci. Mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous encourage à me donner vos impressions, je mets énormément dans ce que j'écris, c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, vraiment, et c'est assez frustrant quand on voit le nombre de vue et le nombre de reviews... alors si ça vous a plu et que vous décidez de mettre en favori, c'est adorable, vraiment, mais un petit mot ne prend pas longtemps et ça compte beaucoup pour la personne qui écrit. Vous me direz, est-ce qu'elle le fait, elle ? Hé bien, je vais vous donner mon point de vu, je ne laisse pas de review quand je n'aime pas une fic. En revanche si elle m'a fait passer un bon moment, si je l'ai juste apprécié ou qu'elle m'a carrément bouleversé, je le fais.**

 **( Réponse à** **"** **MissLemon" - qui j'espère de tout mon coeur passera par ici - : je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te répondre avant, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour tes compliments, c'est adorable :) je suis vraiment HEUREUSE de t'avoir fait pleurer, sourire et d'avoir fait rougir tes yeux ( si si, sincèrement xD ) même si tu as " une tête de bouffonne " ( tu n'imagines pas la tête que j'ai quand j'écris, quand je regarde Supernatural ou quand je lis ! ) plus on est de fou plus on rit ;) C'est pour ça que j'écris, c'est pour vous transporter et vous toucher et c'est toujours un immense plaisir de réussir. Je lis beaucoup aussi de fics supernatural et le Destiel envahit carrément la toile, et on tombe souvent dans le Wincest en cherchant Dean et Sam, ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné, je dois t'avouer. Donc je suis d'accord avec toi, on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fics qui aborde Dean et Sam de cette manière, même si c'est pour moi une évidence. Un grand merci à toi, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que je fais ( rassure toi, j'en ai pas fini avec Supernatural ! )**

 **Petite anecdote qui n'a rien à faire là mais je le fais quand même : vous avez vu le film "jamais sans toi" ? C'est un film sur la relation incestueuse de deux demi frères, et bon sang, j'ai l'impression que c'est inspiré du Wincest... ! enfin, si vous l'avez vu, voilà, je serais curieuse de connaitre vos avis parce que ça m'a perturbé.**

* * *

Dean avait 20 ans. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il était un homme, longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était, l'insouciante. Il chassait avec son père depuis longtemps, pas comme élève, mais comme partenaire à part entière, même s'il était loin d'en connaître autant que John sur toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui rodaient dans les ténèbres. Sam avait 16 ans, il était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul à présent, mais malgré le temps qui avait passé, Dean n'aimait pas le laisser seul. Adulte, il l'était depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Mais Sam, c'était différent. S'il était fier, intelligent et plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule entier, il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être secondé – surveillé, dirait-il, mais Dean savait qu'au fond, son frère avait l'habitude qu'il soit là. Surveiller Sammy, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis l'âge de cinq ans, autrement dit, depuis toujours. Alors, il n'aimait pas s'éloigner. Même si Sam savait se défendre, connaissait par cœur toutes les règles de sécurité et possédait même sans aucun doute bien plus de ressources que lui. Ca ne changeait rien. Surtout que la chasse avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et comme ils ne s'y attendaient pas, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de prévenir Sam. Alors, dans l'Impala, Dean l'appelait encore et encore, sans succès. Le téléphone en main, il ne dit rien, continuant à fixer la route et le paysage nocturne qui défilait par la fenêtre. John lui lança un regard.

– Tu t'inquiètes trop, Dean. A son âge, tu te débrouillais depuis longtemps.

Dean ne cilla pas.

– Justement. Sam n'est pas comme moi. Je n'aime pas le laisser seul.

John ne répondit pas. Dean soupira, tapotant distraitement les touches du téléphone.

S'il conserva le plus grand calme tout le long du trajet, gardant sa nervosité pour lui en se répétant en boucle qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas à l'instant même où John se gara sur le parking du motel et il n'attendit même pas l'arrêt du moteur pour se ruer hors du véhicule. Est-ce l'absence de lumière par la fenêtre ? Le silence du parking, la porte close et froide, dénuée de souffle ? Est-ce... ce frisson intérieur, cette impression de vide, ce malaise discret ? Dean n'aura sans doute jamais les réponses et à vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il poussa férocement la poignée, s'attendant à la trouver fermée, mais elle lui obéit sans problème et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans la force démesurée de son geste. Il poussa un juron furieux en rentrant dans la chambre. _Règles de sécurité, bordel, Sam !_

– Sam ! Hurla-t-il en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Le lit était défait, le sac de voyage de Sam posé dans un coin, quelques livres de cours sur la table, le cahier ouvert avec le stylo toujours à l'intérieur. Un autre sac qui contenait tout le matériel de chasse et que Sam n'avait pas ouvert. Des restes de nourritures dans la poubelle. Rien d'anormal et pourtant aucune trace de Sam. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et en ressortit presque aussitôt. John rentrait dans la chambre.

– Il n'est pas là, déclara Dean, pistolet en main, sans cesser de s'agiter et de regarder tout autour d'eux comme s'il allait y trouver un indice.

John soupira, mécontent, las.

– Bon sang, encore. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas les règles... Il savait qu'on rentrait aujourd'hui.

Dean déglutit, penché sur la table transformé en bureau, tout en fouillant dans les pages de ses cours et dans son agenda dans l'espoir de trouver une piste.

– Oui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on rentre si tard et on ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles, répondit-il, méthodique, sans lever les yeux vers son père. Tu sais comment il est... il a pu croire qu'on avait eu un problème et paniquer et vouloir à tous prix nous rejoindre pour...

– Dean.

Dean stoppa immédiatement son flot de paroles et cessa d'agiter les feuilles en tous sens pour s'appuyer des mains contre le dossier de la chaise. John s'approcha lentement tout en le dévisageant, mais Dean ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

– Tu le savais, qu'il se passait quelque chose, annonça-t-il enfin d'un ton neutre qui sonna comme une sentence.

Dean continua aussitôt à s'agiter.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est faux, papa ! Je ne le savais pas, c'est juste de la logique, c'était évident qu'il chercherait à nous retrouver.

– Dean, je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser de...

– Comment voulais tu que je le sache ? J'avais d'autres préoccupations figure toi avec ces fichus vampires qui...

– DEAN ! Hurla John en abattant son poing sur la table et le reste de la phrase de Dean mourut dans sa gorge. Comme j'essaye de te le dire, je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je remarque simplement que depuis que nous sommes en route, tu savais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec ton frère. Pourquoi et comment, je l'ignore et ça ne m'enchante pas, mais le fait est que tu le sentais, Dean.

Dean déglutit, mal à l'aise, n'osant lever les yeux vers son père.

– Donc, comme il se trouve que tu es notre meilleure piste, je te pose la question : as-tu une idée de l'endroit où se trouve ton frère ?

Il y eu un court moment de silence et Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il n'en savait rien lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

– Pas la peine, lança Sam en rentrant dans la chambre, je suis là.

Dean et John se tournèrent d'un trait vers lui. Sam ne les regardait pas. Les cheveux devant les yeux, la chemise chiffonnée, salie, il renifla et retira son blouson qu'il jeta sur le lit, la démarche incertaine. Dean fronça les sourcils.

– Sam ! S'exclama-t-il, mi sévère mi inquiet, en s'avançant vers lui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam haussa les épaules, faisant mine d'attraper des affaires de ci, de là, sans leur faire face. Dean le saisit par le poignet et le tira brusquement à lui pour l'y obliger.

– Ca suffit, montre-moi ça !

Sam grogna mais ne protesta pas lorsque Dean releva son menton, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage pour révéler sa joue tuméfiée, le sang coulant de son nez et sa lèvre égratignée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sam ?

Son ton rude contrastait avec la douceur de son regard et la délicatesse avec laquelle il manipulait son visage pour l'examiner. Sam avala sa salive.

– Dean... je...

Dean croisa son regard et comprit en un instant qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler maintenant, devant John.

– C'est pas grave, trancha-t-il aussitôt, on va d'abord soigner tout ça, viens avec moi dans la salle de...

– Tu t'es encore battu, c'est ça ? Lança froidement John.

Dean avait presque atteint la porte de la salle de bain, son petit frère sur les talons. Sam se figea, les poings serrés, la bouche close. Dans un soupir exaspéré, Dean se tourna lentement vers lui et lui saisit le poignet.

– Sam, viens, il faut qu'on soigne tes...

– Non, tu restes là !

Dean lança à son père un regard furieux. Sam commençait à trembler et ne tarderait pas à lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante qui déboucherait encore, immanquablement, sur une longue dispute... putain de merde, ça aurait pu bien se passer, dans le calme et la bonne entente familiale. Il aurait soigné Sam pendant que John serait partit chercher à manger et son petit frère lui aurait tout raconté. Dean l'aurait rassuré et serait parti botter le cul au malheureux ayant osé toucher à son cadet et après quoi ils se seraient tous écroulé tranquillement devant la télé. Sans doute que Sam aurait râlé pour ne pas dormir contre lui comme quand il était petit mais se serait quand même rapproché dans le sommeil et son petit frère dans les bras, Dean aurait fini par s'endormir aussi, heureux d'être de nouveau en famille, avec le bruit de la télé en fond que John regarderait, sur le lit d'à côté. Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Ne connaissait-il pas Sam ?!

– Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas te battre, Sam ! Combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter pour que tu m'obéisses ?!

– Je ne me suis pas battu ! Hurla Sam en se tournant vers son père, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air farouche, mais quand on m'insulte, je ne me laisse pas faire !

Dean poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

– S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste passer une bonne soirée ? On en parlera demain, il est tard, on est fatigué...

– Bon sang, Sam ! Rugit John en l'ignorant superbement, se battre n'est absolument pas un comportement responsable digne d'un chasseur ! Tu auras suffisamment à le faire quand tu le deviendras à ton tour et tu devrais d'ailleurs commencer à t'y mettre !

Dean se massa l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts, puis les sourcils jusqu'aux tempes. Et ça y est, à peine arrivé, ça repartait...

– JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR CHASSEUR ! Répliqua Sam, je travaille dur pour avoir de bonnes notes malgré qu'on déménage tout le temps et les autres n'arrêtent pas de poser des questions et de nous insulter, de se moquer ! Tu le saurais, si tu t'intéressais à autre chose qu'à toi !

John frappa du poing contre la table, envoyant valdinguer livres, stylos et cahiers.

– Tu n'auras pas le choix !

– Tu vois, tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Je veux rester au lycée et faire des études, j'y ai droit, j'ai le droit de choisir ma vie !

John attrapa la chaise qu'il envoya se fracasser contre le mur d'en face.

– TA MÈRE S'EST FAITE TUER PAR UN DÉMON ! Nous sommes des chasseurs. C'est ce que nous sommes, Sam ! Et si tu ne le veux pas, alors, tu peux immédiatement quitter cette maison !

– C'EST PAS UNE MAISON ! Cria Sam, hystérique, les larmes pleins les yeux. C'est qu'un putain de motel !

Leurs hurlement respectifs résonnaient en crescendo contre les murs. Si ça continuait, ils allaient ameuter tout le quartier et en plus d'avoir à les gérer tous les deux, Dean devrait également s'occuper du reste de l'hôtel.

– CALMEZ VOUS !

Mais aucun des deux ne lui prêta attention.

– Des gens meurent, Sam ! Des gens qui avaient une maison, une famille, des enfants, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Des gens comme ta mère !

Le reproche, cruel, muet et à peine déguisé, plana un instant dans la pièce. Touché, Sam se renfrogna, les poings serrés, prêt à exploser de nouveau, le regard furibond. Dean s'approcha de son père à grande enjambées pour se mettre entre eux deux, un bras vers Sam, une main sur la poitrine de son père.

– Papa, là tu vas trop loin. Retire ça.

Mais John ne le regardait pas. Il fixait Sam, la poitrine palpitante, comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre et Sam ne valait guère mieux.

– Tu veux une maison, Sammy ? Poursuit John d'un ton calme, presque goguenard. Tu veux aller à l'école, devenir avocat et avoir une charmante petite famille ? _C'est exactement ce que j'ai sacrifié au nom de ta mère !_ Si tu n'es pas capable de le faire pour elle, alors...

– Tu es un monstre ! TU ES UN MONSTRE !

John poussait Dean et les deux hommes se rapprochaient, prêt à en venir aux poings. Dean était la seule chose qui les empêchait se s'atteindre l'un l'autre. Il les maintint fermement, usant de toute sa force, les muscles contractés à l'extrême malgré son état de fatigue. Mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à l'entendre ainsi et à lui seul, il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Ils continuaient à se hurler dessus quand John repoussa Dean avant de lever le poing au dessus de Sam.

– ARRETEZ ! Hurla désespérément Dean.

Dean ne réfléchit pas. Il se jeta devant Sam, les mains en avant pour apaiser son père.

– Papa, calme-toi, tu...

Le poing déjà lancé s'abattit violemment sur lui, l'envoyant basculer vers l'arrière.

– Dean ! Cria Sam dans la peur, en le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Un silence de mort s'installa aussitôt dans la chambre. John, le poing en l'air, le visage figé, les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte, fixant Dean. Dean, une expression de stupeur blessée sur le visage, qui se relevait lentement. Sam, inquiet, les mains sur ses épaules, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Une fois debout, Dean redressa la tête et ancra son regard luisant d'une froide colère dans celui de son père et se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Sam qui recula, les larmes aux yeux. Dean sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais demeura parfaitement silencieux. Alors, sans même s'essuyer la joue, il passa devant son père et sortit sans un mot en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sam lança un bref regard inquiet à John puis à la porte. Puis il avala sa salive et se rua à l'extérieur, sans prendre la peine de fermer derrière lui.

– Dean ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant à la poursuite de son frère qui avait presque déjà dépassé le parking, attend, Dean !

Mais Dean ne ralentit pas l'allure. John sortit à son tour de la chambre d'hôtel et sur le pas de la porte, cria :

– Dean ! Reviens !

Sam s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

– Dean ! Désolé, on ne voulait pas en venir si loin ! Reviens !

Dean se retourna, continuant à reculer, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

– Ah bah vous semblez enfin d'accord, on dirait ! Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Dans sa colère, il trébucha et s'écroula sur la route, en arrière, sur le dos. Tout se passa tellement vite...

– Eh merde ! Jura Dean en se relevant tant bien que mal, grimaçant de douleur, en se tenant les reins.

Puis un bruit de klaxon. Sam qui hurle.

– DEAN, _ATTENTION !_

Juste le temps de relever les yeux et de se trouver paralysé dans la lumière aveuglante des phares qui se rapprochent à une vitesse alarmante... Une seconde. Une seconde d'effroi, de terreur, d'immobilité. Une seconde qui fait tout basculer. A peine le temps de comprendre. Une éternité... une éternité dans le vide. Puis le choc. La voiture percuta Dean de plein fouet, le projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

– DEAN !

Les voix de Sam et de John se mêlèrent en un seul cri qui déchira la nuit, mais les pas de Sam furent les premiers à s'élancer. Il éclata en sanglots incontrôlables avant même de s'écrouler dans un dérapage au chevet de son frère, étendu le dos contre l'asphalte, les yeux entrouverts divaguant dans l'ombre. Il émettait un râle indéfini qui parfois se muait en gémissement aigu. Les yeux de Sam, révulsés de terreur, le parcouraient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ses mains tendues vers lui n'osaient le toucher. L'horreur s'abattit sur le monde. John arriva enfin et tomba à genoux de l'autre côté de Dean, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il était en train d'appeler une ambulance, mais Sam ne discerna pas les mots.

– Dean... Dean...

Très doucement, il effleura le dos de sa main.

– Dean...

Le conducteur claqua la portière de sa voiture.

– Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu... il a déboulé comme ça d'un seul coup, je n'ai pas pu... mon dieu... je suis tellement désolé, il n'est pas... ? Il n'est pas... ?!

C'est John qui répondit, mais Sam n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement, dominé par les râles de douleur fous que poussaient son frère, sans le voir, complètement ailleurs. Des gens s'ameutèrent, des cris, des personnes qui parlent en tous sens. Agenouillé sur le goudron, la main sur celle de son frère, Sam haletait, la gorge bloquée, sans pouvoir pleurer, sans pouvoir rien dire d'autre que le nom de son frère, répété en boucle, comme une incantation. Le temps se transforma en un seul long bip incessant, troublé par ses battements de cœur déréglés. Puis enfin, le bruit strident de l'alarme de l'ambulance. Puis de l'agitation, des gens qui hurlent des choses incompréhensibles, obligeant les badauds à reculer, et qui les encerclent avec tout un attirail dont il ignore l'utilité. Il ne distingue rien d'autre que Dean. Un homme lui met la main sur l'épaule, lui parle. Il voit à peine, en floue, ses lèvres remuer. Puis un autre bras qui encercle ses épaules. On porte Dean sur un brancard, une femme tient un masque à oxygène qu'elle maintient sur sa bouche.

– Sam...

Ils l'emportent. Ils l'éloignent de lui. Le visage figé en un masque de terreur pure, il halète de plus en plus fort, sans pouvoir respirer. Il aimerait tourner la tête pour voir où ils l'emmènent, mais il n'y arrive pas.

– Sam.

Une voix grave, sure, calme. C'est celle de John. Une main qui se pose sur sa joue. Le visage de son père qui apparaît, net, devant ses yeux.

– Sam, on doit monter dans l'ambulance. On doit venir avec Dean. Tu m'entends, Sam ?

Au nom de son frère, Sam aspire encore plus d'air, sa poitrine se soulevant convulsivement dans son effort pour respirer. Dans l'urgence, John le porte à moitié pour l'obliger à monter dans l'ambulance. Il parvient enfin à respirer lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Dean. Des gens s'agitent autour de lui.

– ON LE PERD ! DÉGAGEZ !

 _Il est en train de mourir._ Sam éclate en sanglot, il veut avancer vers lui mais des bras puissants l'en empêche. Un bras sur son ventre, une main sur son front. Appuyé contre John, il tremble.

 _Dean... mourir... non. Non, non, non, non... NON !_

– DEEEEAAAAAN ! Hurle-t-il soudain à s'en arracher les tripes et John plaque aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche, ne parvenant cependant à contenir ses sanglots.

– Sam, Sam, Sam, calme toi, CALME TOI !

John le retourne de force et le plaque contre lui. Sam croit apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux. John l'étreint fortement et bouche ouverte, Sam étouffe ses cris dans son pull. Mais ça hurle toujours dans l'ambulance et les battements de cœur de Dean ne reprennent pas... Soudain, le silence.

– On arrête...

– Non, encore un peu, on continue !

Cette fois-ci, même John ne put contenir les ruades sauvages de Sam, qui réussit à se retourner.

– DEAN !

Il parvient jusqu'à lui, lui saisit la main.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, tu n'as pas le droit ! REVIENS !

Les médecins le repoussent.

 _\- Petit, pousse-toi !_

– Sam !

John tenta de le saisir mais ses jambes se défilèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux, la tête contre quelque chose de glacé. Une barre du brancard, certainement. Tout devint flou... Flou... et son corps comme vidé d'énergie...

Mais il tenait toujours la main de Dean et les yeux à demi clos, il marmonna :

\- Dean... Me laisse pas... tomber, reste... avec moi ! S'il te plait... Pardonne-moi...

 _Dean..._ le monde était devenu douleur et nausée, tourbillon de couleurs indistinctes comme un tableau mal fait.

– On a un battement !

Il distingua à peine les mots. Il sombrait. John le saisit par les aisselles et le souleva, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le bord, sur ses genoux. Il mit une main sur sa joue.

– Sammy, calme-toi !

Sam cligna des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Il perdit connaissance avant de s'écrouler contre son père.

* * *

 **Tout est déjà écrit mais je vais peut-être rajouter quelques trucs :) je en vous ferez pas attendre longtemps, c'est déjà écrit donc je posterais vite :) Merci d'avoir lu, et merci de me suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ! ( oui, déjà, mais tout est presque déjà écrit, il n'y a aucune raison que je ne poste pas rapidement )**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Le passage quand Dean se souvient de l'accident ( je ne spoile pas, vous comprendrez à la lecture ) est inspiré des constellations thérapeutique. Je venais d'en faire, en fait, et voilà, c'est venu naturellement...**

* * *

Des chants d'oiseaux. Ce fut la première pensée et la première impression de Dean lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Il faisait frais, ici. Une fraîcheur de printemps, agréable, enveloppante. Il resta un moment dans une sorte de demi conscience, hors du temps et de l'espace, profitant simplement de cet état de bien être et de plénitude, sans penser à rien. Il écoutait les chants d'oiseaux, profitait de l'odeur pure qui l'entourait, le vent qui balayait son corps délicieusement baigné par les rayons du soleil... ce fut un léger mouvement à ses côtés qui troubla sa quiétude et il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Au dessus de lui, le soleil filtrait à travers les branches de hêtres, les feuilles d'un vert tendre inondées d'une lumière éclatante. Il tata le sol sous lui. De l'herbe, de la mousse. Il réalisa seulement qu'il ne savait ni ou il était ni ce qu'il faisait là, et il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant d'arriver ici. Son esprit semblait tourner au ralenti. Il se redressa. Il s'attendait à des courbatures après être resté là endormi par terre pendant dieu sait combien de temps mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas, il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. L'endroit était magnifique, un sous bois éclairé, un vaste lac à ses pieds...

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Une voix douce, à peine un souffle. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien l'avoir imaginé. Il tourna la tête. Un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs un peu décoiffés par le vent était installé prêt de lui, assis sur le côté, appuyé sur un bras. Son visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, légèrement penché sur le côté avait quelque chose de particulier qui le perturba. Un petit sourire entre le rire et la mélancolie flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard d'un incroyable bleu profond le dévisageait avec une intensité telle que Dean s'en trouva mal à l'aise et fasciné tout à la fois. Il portait un simple pantalon en lin grège qui dévoilait ses pieds nus, une chemise blanche fluide et une légère écharpe bleue assortie à la couleur de ses yeux.

 _Bon sang._ L'explication percuta Dean de plein fouet et il en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Encore une fois, il avait dû aller faire la fête dans un bar dansant, boire des verres à n'en plus finir et complètement ivre, s'en aller avec l'impala dans cet endroit paradisiaque pour finir la nuit avec ce... hum... pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre, hein, vous êtes grands. Incontestablement, Dean préférait les femmes. Mais pouvait-il jurer que dans certaines situations, avec un certain genre d'homme... il aurait dit non ? De toute façon, se réveiller à côté d'un tel mec qui te bouffe des yeux comme ça et te dit « pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » ne laisse fort peu de place au doute. Mais bordel, ça ne comptait pas, il était bourré, en manque, point à la ligne, fin de la discussion. Il grogna en se passant les mains sur le visage.

\- Oh, merde. _Merde merde merde merde._

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui continuait à le fixer calmement. Un air triste traversa son visage, ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression de compassion intense, et bras levés vers lui, il s'apprêtait visiblement à se rapprocher mais Dean leva les mains pour lui signifier de ne pas avancer.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Le jeune homme baissa les bras, la tristesse comme un voile sur son visage. Il le regarda jusqu'au fond des yeux avant de répondre d'une voix claire et douce :

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis réprima à grand mal un rire nerveux qui s'inscrivit quand même sur son visage et il se gratta le sourcil de l'index, ne sachant de quelle façon prendre cette réponse qui n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait.

\- Il y a un gros malentendu, là, lâcha-t-il en se relevant complètement.

Le jeune homme se releva à son tour, et avança si prêt de lui en le dévisageant toujours si intensément qu'un instant, Dean se demanda avec terreur où il comptait s'arrêter. Mettant les deux mains sur les épaules de son vis à vis, plus petit que lui, afin de maintenir entre eux une distance respectable, il s'exclama aussitôt :

\- Ouh là là, mon pote, doucement. T'as l'air sympas, mec, vraiment. Mais je suis pas gay.

Le jeune homme battit des paupières, avec cette expression qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit chaton abandonné sous la pluie et Dean s'en serait presque voulut de le faire souffrir comme ça.

\- Tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas être gaie, Dean.

Cette fois-ci, Dean recula complètement, un large sourire sur le visage qui hésitait entre l'hystérie et l'hilarité.

\- Ok, fit-il en s'éloignant un peu, décrivant des allers et retours devant lui, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, _ok_.

En plus de ça, il était tombé sur un taré. _Génial._ Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna d'un trait vers le jeune homme, toujours à la même place, se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Hier soir, j'étais bourré. Je ne me souviens de rien. Rien du tout. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un accident et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Le jeune homme avala tout ça avec un calme incroyable. Il croisa patiemment les mains devant lui et lui sourit doucement.

\- Dean... soupira-t-il. Tu n'étais pas bourré hier soir. Je sais à quel point c'est injuste, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Mais un accident suffit pour basculer de l'autre côté, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai pensé que... que tu préférerais que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pétrifié sur place. Sa bouche ouverte hésitait entre exploser de rire et hurler. _Elle ?_ Mais de qui il parlait, le taré ? Il n'avait pas de petite amie actuellement. Peut-être une ou deux dans chaque ville qu'ils traversaient mais... Lui avait-il fait des confidences hier soir ?

\- Pour commencer, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Dean comme si tu avais l'habitude de me piquer mes slips sans me demander mon avis, parce qu'on est même pas amis, ok, je te connais pas, je sais pas comment tu t'appelles, alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite ce stupide...

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, le coupa calmement l'étrange jeune homme en avançant vers lui et avec pour la première quelque chose comme une certaine... puissance. Et je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Sa patiente avait définitivement atteint ses limites.

\- Ok, c'est bon, là. C'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble cette nuit que t'es devenus mon petit ami officiel. T'es bien mignon mais je suis pas gay, je préfère les femmes et je préférerais toujours les femmes, même si vu que tu es là, sans me vanter, c'est que tu dois être plutôt doué dans ton genre. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

 _Castiel –_ si c'était bien son nom – eut l'air profondément déstabilisé et l'incompréhension s'inscrivit dans chaque trait de son visage. Il mit un certain temps à réagir et Dean s'attendait à tout, vraiment - à le voir éclater en sanglot à et lui déballer l'intégralité de sa vie sentimental catastrophique, à ce qu'il soit en colère et lui hurle un chapelet d'insultes interminable - mais pas à le voir sourire soudain de cette manière, comme s'il venait de gagner le premier prix ou qu'on lui avait raconté l'histoire la plus drôle du monde. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice et son large sourire dévoila ses dents blanches. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois d'affilé. Dean avait l'impression de l'avoir... troublé. Et même gêné. Une rougeur particulière s'étendait sur ses joue pales. Décontenancé, Dean ne put que rester là, bras ballants, à le regarder.

\- Oh, lâcha Castiel, visiblement toujours aussi amusé, en évitant pour la première fois son regard. Oh, je comprends. Tu es en train de parler d'accouplement. Tu as cru que toi et moi avons eu ensemble hum... comment dites vous, déjà ? Une relation sexuelle, c'est bien ça ?

Il leva le regard vers lui comme un enfant qui vient de trouver la réponse à une question importante, les yeux brillants. D'un geste élégant de la main, il balaya paisiblement cette option et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Je suis flatté, Dean. Mais rassure toi, ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire taquin, rien de tel ne s'est produit cette nuit. Je m'en serais souvenu.

Il s'observa alors, comme une femme inspecterait sa nouvelle tenue devant son mari dans la crainte que celle-ci ne lui convienne pas.

\- Ceci dit, j'aurais pu choisir un véhicule de sexe féminin, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais plus rassuré si je prenais l'apparence d'un jeune homme de ton age. Et celui-ci m'a paru... agréable.

Dean crut avoir mal entendu, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il avait mal compris. Mais il retourna plusieurs fois les répliques dans sa tête et resta certain de les avoir bien entendu – il n'aurait pu imaginer tout seul une telle réponse.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par avouer en toute sincérité, méfiant.

Castiel se força visiblement à redevenir sérieux.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Dean ne répondit pas, soudain inquiet. Castiel se rapprocha lentement, sourcils froncés, son regard profond ancré dans le sien. Dean déglutit.

\- Réfléchi, Dean. Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Le jeune chasseur fronça les sourcils et malgré lui, perdit son regard dans le vague, réfléchissant. Une boule venait de se former dans son sternum et la sensation de bien être disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à un malaise qui allait en augmentant.

\- Je rentrais... d'une chasse. Avec papa... des vampires... on est arrivé en retard. Sam...

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres sans s'arrêter ni boire une goutte d'eau. La panique l'envahissait sans qu'il ne parvienne à en déterminer la cause. Mais il se sentait mal. Terriblement mal.

\- Chuuuuut...

La voix de Castiel lui parvint en même temps que le contact frais de ses mains sur ses joues. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Calme toi, Dean. Respire. Tu es ici, avec moi. Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne parvint pas à lui obéir. S'il le faisait, il lirait la réponse dans ses yeux et ça le terrifia au plus haut point.

\- Dean. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant, et regarde moi.

Bordel, il dégageait une telle douceur hypnotisante que Dean ne put faire autrement que de lui obéir. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Castiel, il tomba lentement à terre et celui-ci accompagna son mouvement en douceur, s'agenouillant pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un frisson parcouru le visage de Dean.

\- Sam était blessé. Ils se sont encore engueulés. J'ai voulu les arrêter mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Papa a levé la main pour frapper Sam alors je...

\- Continue, l'incita Castiel et son pouce se mit à caresser délicatement et discrètement sa joue.

\- Je me suis interposé. Il m'a frappé. Alors je suis parti. Ils ne méritaient que ça, que je les laisse se déchirer entre eux ! Je dois toujours être tellement... parfait, toujours à les surveiller, toujours à les empêcher de se faire du mal l'un et l'autre et au final c'est toujours moi qui trinque et ils s'en rendent même pas compte ! Ils se rendent même pas compte de tous les efforts continuels que je fais pour eux !

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Castiel, le regard de celui-ci luisait d'une compassion intense.

\- Je sais.

Ce n'était pas le « je sais » habituel de tous ces cons qui répétaient inlassablement la même rengaine. Ce « je sais » là venait du fond du cœur et l'enveloppait avec une tendresse infinie. Dean ne craquait jamais. Il ne se permettait pas ce genre d'écarts. Mais à cet instant, il ne put détourner le regard et reprendre contenance. Il resta là, immobile, blessé, et des larmes débordèrent sans contrôle sur ses joues. Castiel n'attendait rien de lui. C'était tellement nouveau, cette sensation. Tellement bon. Il le regardait avec un tel amour, il ne le faisait pas pour qu'il se reprenne et soit compétent, non, il était là pour lui, seulement pour lui, sans attentes, sans jugement. Dean se laissa noyer délicieusement dans ce regard. C'était si juste et si purement bon... les sanglots fracassèrent son masque avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre et en face de lui, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ses pouces caressant toujours ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Dean se mordit les lèvres, son torse secoué par les spasmes des sanglots. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait des accents hystériques.

\- Je suis sorti... sur le parking... Sam m'a suivi. Je suis allé sur la route et là j'ai trébuché et...

Il ferma brusquement les yeux et Castiel se rapprocha, mettant un genoux à terre, passant un bras derrière son dos.

\- Reste avec moi, Dean. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé sur la route ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, les yeux révulsés. Il s'accrochait compulsivement à la belle chemise en lin blanc de Castiel.

\- La voiture... la voiture... la lumière, la peur, le bruit et...

La douleur explosa comme un abcès qui crève. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement déchirant, tandis que son corps partait vers l'arrière sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

\- Dean !

Castiel se leva précipitamment pour se placer derrière lui avant qu'il ne heurte le sol et reposa de force sa tête sur ses genoux, les deux mains sur ses tempes, tandis que Dean convulsait et criait sous les vagues de douleurs qui le submergeaient.

\- Dean... murmura doucement Castiel, tu n'as pas mal. Ecoute-moi. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Tu n'as pas mal. Concentre-toi sur ma voix.

Tout en disant cela, il dessinait des allers et venues sur son front, ses tempes, ses joues. Dean agrippa la mousse et l'herbe qu'il arracha, agitant nerveusement les jambes et étouffant ses cris entre ses dents serrés. Il essaya de toute ses forces de se concentrer sur sa voix, comme il lui avait dit, mais n'y parvint pas. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour échapper un énième hurlement.

\- Tu n'as pas mal. Respire, Dean. Tu n'as pas mal. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas mal. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, laisse le s'en aller, il est loin maintenant.

Il prit alors son crane entre ses mains et ses deux pouces allèrent se placer sur son front, juste au dessus des sourcils, fredonnant des mots dans une langue étrange. C'était un contact si simple et à la fois, si doux. Dean frissonna entièrement dans une trop grande inspiration et à l'expire, s'abandonna par terre, contre Castiel. Il se concentra de toute ses forces sur le contact de ses mains, sur sa voix et ses mots inconnus qui l'apaisaient étrangement, le corps agités de derniers tremblements nerveux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Je savais que ça serait différent avec toi, annonça Castiel comme une évidence.

Dean aurait voulu demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais il ne parvint pas à débloquer sa gorge et Castiel n'ajouta aucune explication, ni rien de plus et le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes. Il pouvait se lever et demander où il était, demander à Castiel ce qu'il était et ce qui allait se passer, maintenant. Mais il resta simplement allongé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de l'inconnu qui lui semblait maintenant tellement familier, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retire de lui même et ils se relevèrent ensemble. Castiel cherchait son regard avec patience mais Dean l'évitait consciencieusement.

\- Sam... parvint-il enfin à prononcer d'une voix bizarre, je dois voir Sam.

Castiel le dévisagea un moment.

\- Dean... soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas une...

Dean le fusilla du regard.

 _\- Je dois voir Sam_ , le coupa-t-il d'un ton buté.

Castiel hocha la tête et lui tendit la main.

\- Très bien, prend ma main.

Méfiant, Dean posa sa main dans celle de Castiel et une intense lumière blanche les engloutie aussitôt, noyant le paysage autour d'eux et aveuglant le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ils étaient dans un couloir d'hôpital. Des gens passaient précipitamment autour d'eux sans les voir. Sur un brancard plus loin, un homme râlait bruyamment. Un téléphone sonnait dans le vide tandis que des internes penchés sur des dossiers échangeaient des formules dans un langage parfaitement imperméable. Au loin, on entendait en écho les sanglots déchirants d'une femme. Dean se tourna vers Castiel, impassible, toujours à côté de lui. Leurs mains se dénouèrent lentement.

\- Suis moi.

Dean ne posa aucune question. Il avala sa salive et suivit Castiel, la gorge nouée. Il s'arrêta alors en plein milieu d'un couloir et Dean le rejoignit à pas lents. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait lorsqu'une voix forte et grave retentit derrière eux. Dean fit volte face.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus pour l'instant ? S'écria John, au comble de la fureur.

Il venait de passer les pires heures de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Après avoir réanimé Dean in extremis, les médecins l'avaient transféré d'urgence au bloc opératoire, et en plus de gérer ça, il avait fallu s'occuper de Sam qui avait perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance et avait subi une forte perte de tension. Impossible cependant de le tenir dans un lit d'hôpital ou de le garder sous perfusion. Aussitôt réveillé, paniqué, il avait absolument tenu à aller voir son frère et dès que John eut le dos tourné, il s'était enfui dans les couloirs, pieds nus, courant comme un fou en hurlant le nom de Dean. John avait réussi à le rattraper mais avait dû user de toutes ses forces physiques et mentales pour le retenir et lui faire comprendre que Dean n'était pas mort, mais se trouvait actuellement au bloc opératoire et qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient ni le voir ni en savoir plus pour l'instant. Ils avaient passé une longue nuit blanche à attendre en vain une réponse qui ne vint qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. On leur annonça que Dean avait subi un grave traumatisme, qu'ils avaient réussi de justesse à stopper l'hémorragie interne et à sauver ses fonctions vitales, mais qu'hélas, il se trouvait actuellement dans le coma et que s'il ne se réveillait pas dans les quelques jours suivants, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir de survie. Épuisés moralement et physiquement, ils avaient tenus à le voir. La journée était bien entamée et des heures plus tard, on lui donnait toujours les mêmes réponses exaspérantes.

Le médecin s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. Que Dean meurt ou survive ne l'empêcherait pas de retourner chez lui ce soir, de boire une bière ou un verre de whisky et de regarder la télévision. Mais pour John, aucun verre de whisky, aucune bière ne pourraient jamais avoir le même goût s'il ne survivait pas.

\- Monsieur Winchester, votre fils a été percuté par un véhicule alors que celui-ci roulait à une vitesse élevée sur la nationale. Mes collègues ont passés la nuit a réanimer et à opérer votre fils afin qu'il survive et puisse conserver toute sa mobilité corporelle. Mais l'hémorragie interne avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts, et s'il ne se réveille pas... ce n'est plus entre nos mains. Je suis infiniment désolé mais je ne peux vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et espérer.

John se passa une main sur le front.

 _\- Attendre, espérer..._ cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, sarcastique.

Le médecin soupira, le regardant droit dans les yeux bien que John, les mains sur les hanches, fixait avec obstination la porte fermée de la chambre de Dean.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir. Il peut très bien se réveiller.

John eut une inspiration dédaigneuse, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment et le médecin eut un sourire de compassion qu'il ne vit pas.

\- Je vous conseille de rejoindre vos fils, monsieur Winchester. Ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin de vous. Tous les deux.

Sur ce, il arrangea les dossiers qu'il tenait à la main et contourna John pour poursuivre son chemin. Celui-ci se tourna vers la porte, inspira un grand coup et entra. Après avoir jeté un œil à Castiel qui au milieu du couloir lui lançait un long regard indéfinissable, Dean suivit son père à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il est inutile de préciser que ce fut la vision de son propre corps qui le percuta en premier. Le bruit du respirateur artificiel emplissait monstrueusement toute la pièce. Il était, ou plutôt, son corps, étendu sur un lit, de moitié couvert par un drap. Une de ses jambes, en attelle, avait l'air particulièrement abîmée, un large bandage entourait son thorax et ses épaules, tout un côté de son corps. Des tuyaux lui sortaient d'un peu partout et un masque à oxygène semblait avaler son visage.

Les lèvres de Dean s'entrouvrirent sur un souffle glacé et presque par automatisme, il fit un pas vers son père, devant lui.

John poussa un long soupir. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. En face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit, à moitié assis sur une chaise et à moitié affalé sur le bord du lit dans une position tout à fait inconfortable, Sam n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti demander des nouvelles aux médecins. Son vieux pull trop grand pour lui – celui de Dean - lui tombait sur les épaules et les manches cachaient ses mains, dont une tenait – s'accrochait – à celle de Dean. Des mèches de ses cheveux mi long, qui semblaient avoir ternis et graissés en une nuit, tombaient devant ses yeux vides et absents, horriblement creusés de cernes violacées. Un hématome égratignait sa lèvre inférieure. Malgré son épuisement évident, il fixait son frère sans marquer un seul arrêt, comme si celui-ci allait définitivement partir s'il détournait le regard ne serai-ce qu'un seul instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

John contourna le lit et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Sam. Il amorça un geste comme pour passer sa main sur son dos voûté mais se ravisa. Au lieu de quoi il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ils ne savent pas encore.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, ils ne savent pas encore ?

John soupira, vidé, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Dire qu'il s'en voulait terriblement était un euphémisme honteux, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son cadet mais aucun d'eux deux n'en avaient parlé depuis la vieille, échangeant seulement pour parler de l'état de Dean.

\- Calme-toi, Sammy. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent, et ils ne peuvent pas encore dire s'il va se réveiller.

\- Oui, les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent, lâcha Sam d'une voix froide. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

John soupira, trop épuisé nerveusement pour rentrer dans ce débat.

\- Sammy...

\- Tu passes tellement de temps à ressasser toutes ces choses étranges. Ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour lui sauver la vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Non, Sam. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire actuellement pour lui sauver la vie.

Sam n'insista pas, même si on sentait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Dean s'avança vers eux jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le rebord du lit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, se retournant d'un trait. Castiel le regardait.

\- Il faut y aller, maintenant.

Dean se dégagea brusquement.

\- Je n'irai nulle part. Ma famille a besoin de moi. Je ne les quitterais pas.

Castiel baissa la tête. Il semblait s'attendre à cette réaction.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Dean esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Bien sur que j'ai le choix. Je peux réintégrer mon corps et me réveiller et t'as intérêt à me montrer immédiatement comment faire sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? le coupa Castiel en haussant un sourcil.

Dean détourna la tête, se passant une main entre le nez et la lèvre supérieur en un geste purement automatique. Puis il fit quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches, exactement comme John.

\- Je sais pas. Je sais pas encore ce que tu es comme créature. Mais quand je le saurais je te conseille de déguerpir vite fait.

Castiel se tendit.

\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'un humain comme toi pourrait faire contre moi.

Dean éclata d'un rire sarcastique et se tourna vers lui, pas impressionné pour un sous.

\- Alors, c'est que tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, tête de plume.

Castiel le dévisageait, impassible, mais la douceur de son regard avait laissé place à une froideur glaciale, presque condescendante.

\- Oh, bien plus que tu ne crois, Dean Winchester. Je te protège et t'accompagne depuis le jour de ta naissance. Je te parle dans tes rêves, et j'étais à tes côtés bien souvent. Je te pensais différent mais comme tous les humains tu es orgueilleux et aussi aveugle que tu es sourd !

\- Oh, pardonnez moi de vous décevoir, votre altesse ! Gronda Dean impulsivement, vexé, interloqué et à bout de nerf, et dis moi, Monsieur le super ange gardien, tu faisais quoi, hier soir ? _Les courses ?!_

Castiel gonfla la poitrine et baissant la tête, il le fusilla du regard. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il avança vers lui si vite et avec une telle puissance implacable que Dean recula, paniqué. L'ange le plaqua contre le mur, derrière John et Sam, l'empoignant violemment par le col de sa chemise. Dean papillonna des yeux et avala sa salive devant ce regard – le plus terrible qu'on lui eut jamais lancé.

\- Tu crois que tout t'es dû, Winchester ? Siffla Castiel entre ses dents, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, m'occuper de ta si précieuse petite personne ?!

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il hésita un instant mais un éclair de témérité le traversa et il répliqua :

\- Pourquoi t'es là, alors ? Si tu t'en fiches tellement de moi, pourquoi t'as pas laissé ta copine la faucheuse m'emmener avec elle, hein ?

C'était risqué, mais il sut qu'il avait touché juste à l'instant où Castiel cligna des paupières, ses sourcils se détendant et son regard devenant plus calme. Il le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, reprenant son insupportable neutralité, ce qui soulagea et frustra Dean tout à la fois. Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, il profita de la brèche créée pour se redresser et lui hurler :

\- POURQUOI T'ES LA ?!

Le regard de Castiel, tourmenté, se perdit dans le vide, et lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ce fut pour parler d'une voix grave et basse, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux qui devaient entendre.

\- Parce que tu es courageux et brave. Tu as traversé bien des épreuves dont tu parles avec dérision pour cacher à ton père et à ton frère à quel point tu en souffres et malgré le fait qu'ils te blessent bien souvent tu donnerais mille fois ta vie pour eux. Et c'est aussi pour eux que tu me demandes si _poliment_ de te ramener à la vie. Tu connais la noirceur du monde et pourtant, tu l'aimes. Tu es quelqu'un de bon qui aime des choses simples, telles que la nourriture, la musique, l'alcool, le cinéma ou… _le sexe_. Et tu pourrais te suffire de ces petites choses dont nous, anges, ignorons tout. Je suis ici parce que ton humanité me touche, Dean Winchester. Et que tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Si je ne t'ai pas sauvé hier soir, c'est parce qu'on me l'a refusé lorsque j'ai plaidé ta cause au paradis. Et pour venir te trouver aujourd'hui à la place de « la faucheuse », comme tu l'appelles, j'ai dû enfreindre des règles que je n'avais jamais remis en cause pour personne. Aurevoir, Dean.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparut.

Dean resta figé plusieurs minutes intemporelles durant lesquelles il n'entendit ni le son du respirateur artificiel, ni les voix de John et Sam. Une chaleur glaciale - ou bien un froid brûlant ? - se répandit dans sa poitrine. Puis une vague de remord le submergea. Les paroles de Castiel l'avaient profondément ébranlé, touché jusqu'au fond de son âme, et il s'en voulut d'avoir été si dur avec une des rares personnes...

 _C'est pas une personne mon pote, c'est un Ange. Arrête de te voiler la face, Dean. Tu es en train de mourir. Ton corps est là devant toi, tu ne peux communiquer ni avec Sam, ni avec John, ni avec aucun autre être humain. Un ange – un ange gardien, TON ange gardien dont tu ignorais l'existence - a réussi a retarder l'heure de ta mort pour venir te trouver au lieu de la faucheuse, il semble te connaître intimement et te comprendre comme personne d'autre ne te comprend. Il est le seul actuellement qui soit de ton côté et avec qui tu puisses échanger. Et tu t'en prends à lui comme un con. Maintenant, tu l'as vexé, il est parti et t'es bien dans la merde._

Dean se passa les deux mains sur le visage en étouffant un long grognement que personne n'entendrait, de toute façon. Puis il se rapprocha du lit, les fixant intensément.

\- Papa ? _Papa ?_ Papa !

Aucune réaction. Il contourna le lit, les dévisageant tour à tour.

 _\- Sam._ Sam tu dois m'entendre. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Trouve un moyen de contacter les Anges, papa n'y croit pas, mais je sais que tu es croyant, alors tu vas prier, hein ? Prie pour moi, frangin. Allez Sam quoi, écoute moi !

Mais Sam ne réagit pas.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, aucun des deux ne l'entendrait.

* * *

 **fin du chapitre 2. Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai préféré le réécrire et le jour même où j'ai écrit le début du passage où Sam prie, ma petite chatte Gypsie est morte le soir d'une façon violente. Elle n'avait que deux ans et c'était ma petite étoile, la lumière de ma vie, ma compagne de toujours qui était là le soir, la nuit, tout contre moi sur un oreiller à côté du mien, qui le matin me regardait prendre ma douche et ronronnait sur mes épaules quand je me lavais les dents. Elle était bien plus importante qu'un animal de compagnie et j'ai vraiment, vraiment regretté que Supernatural ne soit pas réel.**

 **J'ai eu du mal à cause de ça, et puis parce que je suis actuellement en train de passer les concours de trois écoles de Belgique en même temps, que j'ai pas de logement enfin c'est galère, mais néanmoins je vous poste ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :)**

* * *

Le soir tombait, la teinte bleu sombre du ciel obscurcissant les murs de l'hôpital. John était parti leur chercher à manger, mais Sam n'avait pas bougé depuis que Dean était là. Les cernes creusaient ses yeux et pourtant, il ne s'était pas levé, pas une seule fois, pas même pour aller aux toilettes. Dean poussa un soupir de gorge silencieux, par habitude, bien que de toute façon, personne n'entendrait. Assis par terre, adossé au mur, il laissait ses doigts battre inutilement contre le sol tout en fixant Sam, sourcils froncés. Il savait que s'il avait pu parler, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler, il aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer. Le bruit de la poignée troubla le silence et il tourna la tête vers John qui rentrait dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir, les garçons, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée où perçait, à peine perceptible, des notes de lassitude.

Sam grommela quelque mots alors que John tirait une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit à l'envers à côté de lui tout en posant son sachet sur la tablette.

\- Dean, si tu ne reviens pas, tu échapperas à ce magnifique hamburgers que ton frère va manger à ta place...

Dean esquissa un sourire. John enleva son manteau et comme Sam ne s'en occupait pas, sortit à sa place deux hamburgers, des frites, du coca. Il lui jeta un regard.

\- Mange, Sammy.

Sam ne cilla même pas.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé depuis que ton frère est ici, Sam, et je te signale que tu étais également hospitalisé, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter, pour une fois, et de manger.

Pas plus de réaction. Dean fronça les sourcils. Hospitalisé ? Sam ? _Comment ça ?!_

\- Sam ! Mange !

\- Je ne mangerai pas.

Les mots de Sam étaient calmes et sonnaient avec une détermination à toute épreuve. John, décontenancé, le fixa sans trouver quoi dire, visiblement.

\- Mais tu dois manger, Sammy. Tu dois reprendre des forces, aller t'aérer... sinon, tu vas tomber avant que ton frère ne se réveille.

Une grimace déforma la bouche de Sam, à peine visible au dessus de son bras qui cachait son menton. John commença à manger, et le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sam résonne dans la pièce, implacable, mordante, malgré qu'il ne détourne pas le regard du visage impassible et endormi de son frère.

\- Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ca ne va pas bien. Dean est est dans le coma. Il peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre. J'en ai rien à foutre d'aller m'aérer, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta putain de malbouffe. Mon frère est en train de mourir et si...

Un sanglot fit trembler sa voix, et Dean, invisible, se leva pour s'avancer jusqu'au lit, mais Sam enchaîna.

\- S'il meurt, alors... alors je ne veux plus vivre. Je veux aller avec lui. Je ne veux pas rester là, à supporter chaque jour sans lui en faisant semblant que ce n'est qu'un drame de plus, en faisant semblant que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Sam, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Rugit Dean instantanément, mais évidemment, ses mots demeurèrent sans écho.

Blafard, John fixait son fils sans dire un mot.

\- Bordel, papa, dis lui ! Tu dois lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, console-le, prend le dans tes bras, fait quelque chose, putain, tu ne peux pas le laisser penser ça !

John avança un bras tremblant vers les épaules de son fils cadet.

\- Sam... souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne peux pas...

Sam se dégagea violemment, comme si le contact le brûlait et pour la première fois, lâcha Dean et se leva pour faire face à son père et le fusilla du regard, le corps en alerte.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas dire, va y, dis le ! Cria Sam, dis-le que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Dis-le, qu'il faut que je continue à vivre et à combattre tes putains de monstres alors que tu n'es même pas foutu de bouger tes fesses pour sauver ton fils !

\- Je n'ai rien dis de tel, Sam, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour sauver ton frère actuellement.

Sam éclata d'un rire mauvais et sarcastique et passa une main dans ses cheveux trop long.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Tu aurais tout fait pour le sauver autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il. Mais la faute te revient de moitié, t'en fait pas. C'est toi qui m'a gueulé dessus et c'est toi qui l'a frappé.

Il s'avança vers son père, le transperçant de son regard flamboyant.

\- Mais va-y. Dean est légèrement dans le coma, à l'heure qu'il est, alors tu peux y aller, il ne s'interposera plus. _Frappe_. Frappe, tu en as tellement envie.

John soutenait froidement son regard. Dean s'approcha d'eux.

\- Papa, je t'en prie, tu dois le calmer, tu dois le prendre dans tes bras, le rassurer. Lui dire que tout va s'arranger.

\- Tu le mériterais amplement.

Dean poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sam recula, atterré, comme si John l'avait véritablement giflé.

\- Ouais. Ouais, t'as raison.

Il passa une main sous son nez et tournant le dos à son père, s'approcha du lit, suivit par Dean qui lui fit face de l'autre côté, impuissant. Sam se pencha au dessus de son corps, lui caressa la joue en un geste très tendre, les larmes aux yeux, puis il posa son front contre le sien et l'enlaça comme il put.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il, pour que John ne l'entende pas. Je me suis comporté comme un con et maintenant tu vas peut-être mourir et...

\- Ah, bah, merci de m'enterrer, frangin, lâcha Dean, faussement indigné.

\- Je sais, poursuivit Sam dans un petit sourire tandis que ses larmes roulaient de ses paupières fermées jusqu'au visage de Dean, si tu étais là, tu me lancerais une tes remarques ironiques et...

Un frisson le parcouru et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Réveille-toi, lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il glissa tendrement et fermement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais son dos commença à se secouer. Alors, le visage couvert de larmes, il se releva, contourna prestement le lit en passant une main sous son nez et sortit de la chambre sans refermer la porte derrière lui. On entendit ses pas courir dans le couloir, mêlé au son de ses sanglots. Dean cligna des paupières, jeta un regard à John immobile qui sous le choc, fixait un point invisible de la pièce puis à son corps.

\- Bon, tu bouges pas de là, toi, se lança-t-il à lui-même. T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher.

Et il sortit à son tour de la chambre à la poursuite de Sam.

* * *

Le cœur serré, Dean se força à suivre Sam à l'intérieur de l'église. Elle était vide, il était en train de s'asseoir sur un banc. Dean prit place à ses côtés, doucement, comme pour ne pas le déranger, oubliant que de toute façon, il ne le verrai pas.

Assis sur le rebord, Sam s'accouda au banc devant lui, la tête appuyée contre ses avant bras, les mains étroitement liées en un seul point dressé vers le ciel.

Dean le dévisageait intensément, un éclat de presque terreur dans le regard. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam prier, jamais. Il savait qu'il était croyant, mais il n'y avait jamais assisté. Il trouvait ça intime, presque indécent, et pourtant, il restait là, à fixer, effaré, son visage qu'il apercevait, ses yeux crispés par la concentration, les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspirant, expirant, comme pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer. Mais lorsqu'il parla, ce ne fut pas pour réciter une prière de messe.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un quelque part... si j'ai raison de croire qu'il existe autre chose que les monstres, si vous êtes bien là, vous guides de lumières, anges, si vous entendez mon appel, Seigneur Jésus, Marie... Je m'adresse à toutes les forces de ce monde, à toutes les forces qui pourraient me venir en aide, si vous m'entendez, je vous en supplie, exhaussez ma prière, sauvez le. Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, je m'en remets entièrement à vous, mais pitié, ne le laissez pas mourir.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

\- Maman, je... pardonne-moi. J'ai commis une grave erreur et à cause de ça Dean peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas d'être ici, tu le sais, tu l'aimes tellement. Tu dois être tellement fière de lui. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de m'écouter et que tu dois terriblement m'en vouloir et je le mérite mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pour lui, pour Dean, sauve-le.

Alors il se prit la tête entre les bras et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Recroquevillé sur lui même, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Les fantômes ne peuvent pas pleurer. Mais Dean croyait sentir les larmes dans sa gorge, débordant de ses yeux.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Sam. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre, tant pis, _tant pis._ Il s'agenouilla prêt de lui, mains levés vers lui, comme ne sachant vraiment comment faire, le dévisageant tout en écoutant ses sanglots déchirants de l'enfant qu'il était resté.

\- Oh, Sammy.

Il posa la main sur sa joue, son pouce le caressant, à peine.

\- Sammy, je suis là. _Je suis là._

Sam eut un frisson et laissa retomber ses bras devant lui, dévoilant son visage rougis par les larmes. Dean lui sourit, comme s'il pouvait le voir, comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Il allait se rendormir et tout irait bien demain matin.

\- Dean... souffla Sam, si seulement tu pouvais être là. J'aimerais tellement que tu me prennes dans tes bras. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé.

Un frisson parcouru le visage de Dean qui se rapprocha plus encore jusqu'à se poser son front contre le sien, un bras par dessus lui.

\- Mais je suis là, Sammy. Je t'entends.

Sam bougea la tête comme pour se caler plus encore contre lui, yeux clos, dans un petit soupir puis il sursauta violemment – faisant sursauter Dean à son tour – et se redressa d'un bon sur le banc, les yeux exorbités.

\- Dean ?! S'écria-t-il, en fouillant l'espace vide devant lui du regard, les mains crispées sur le rebord du banc.

Il était difficile de définir s'il était heureux ou terrifié. Dean le fixa sans savoir comment réagir. Sam ne le voyait pas, c'était évident. L'avait-il senti ?

\- Dean... répéta Sam dans un murmure, si tu es là...

Il avala sa salive et le souffle court, comme lorsqu'on essaye de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, leva la main droite devant lui.

\- S'il te plaît, touche ma main.

Dean soupira.

\- Sam ! Protesta-t-il, tu sais très bien que je suis là, je n'ai pas besoin de te le prouver !

Mais Sam demeurait dans la même position, le regard fixé sur sa main, et Dean capitula.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais je te connais, Sammy, tu recules pas comme si j'étais un monstre ou c'est mon poing dans la gueule que tu vas recevoir !

Il inspira profondément et secoua sa main comme pour lui donner l'énergie nécessaire. Puis, très lentement, il l'avança vers lui, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres puis fronça les sourcils et la posa sur la sienne. Une sorte de frisson les parcourut alors tous les deux, Sam émit un petit couinement, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et Dean réalisa qu'il le touchait, il le touchait vraiment. Leurs éclats de voix se chevauchèrent, bien que Sam ne puissent pas l'entendre.

\- Sam ! Sam, j'y suis arrivé, je peux te toucher, tu me sens !

\- Dean ! _Tu es là !_

Sam pleurait et ses larmes coulaient à flots sur son sourire.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'observer et un sourire traversa son visage. Il glissa sa main contre la sienne de façon à les tenir l'une contre l'autre et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Sam le laissa le guider dans un petit sourire et l'imita. Un silence passa. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, Sam gardait les yeux baissés, comme cherchant à éviter son regard, les épaules tombantes, le dos voûté. Accroupi, Dean s'avança comme il put, laissant leurs mains retomber sur la cuisse de Sam, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était triste, Dean s'approchait toujours de cette manière là, accroupi au dessous de lui. De sa main libre, il essuya ses larmes et prenant son visage dans sa paume, le caressa du pouce. Sam claqua nerveusement des dents sous le contact puis ferma les yeux, laissant de nouvelles larmes rouler.

\- Ca va aller, Sam, je te le promets. Ca va aller.

Il déposa un court baiser sur sa main, puis un second, plus long. C'était horriblement frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser enfouir son visage contre lui pour lui cacher la vision de l'hôpital, de son propre corps dans le coma, le protéger de tout ça, le laisser s'endormir paisiblement...

Sam posa son autre main sur la sienne qui tenait son visage et la caressa.

\- Dean… je suis désolé… désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, désolé de pas avoir été là quand j'aurais dû, désolé pour t'avoir pris la tête l'autre jour pour les études et de t'avoir fait la gueule pendant trois jours parce que tu partais avec papa au lieu de rester avec moi. Désolé de... t'avoir piqué tes céréales...

Il éclata en sanglot. C'était exactement le genre de situation qui pourrait être très drôle et tragique à la fois. Rien n'était plus ridicule de le voir éclater en sanglot pour des céréales. Rien n'aurait pu faire à Dean plus de mal. Le cœur en miette, il appuya de nouveau ses lèvres contre sa main en plusieurs baisers, puis resta comme ça, la froideur de ses lèvres contre lui, les yeux crispés, espérant apaiser les sanglots de Sam qui le déchiraient comme des lames invisibles.

\- Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû répliquer comme ça à papa, j'aurais dû t'écouter quand même. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi.

Il tournait à l'hystérie et Dean sentait venir la crise de panique.

\- Chuuut, murmura-t-il contre la main de Sam, chuuuut, Sammy, chuut, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît, arrête, ça ne sert à rien.

Mais Sam n'arrêta pas.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-il soudain en se dégageant brusquement.

Il s'écarta et se recroquevilla sur lui même, la tête entre les genoux, secoué de sanglots. Dean tenta le tout pour le tout et le suivit , s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sam frissonna et poussa un sanglots plus fort que les autres, à la limite du cri.

Dean comprenait le sens de sa réaction et son cœur se brisa mais il ne put faire autre chose qu'embrasser doucement ses cheveux.

Le sentir en fantôme rendaient la situation plus réelle, comme une preuve qu'il était proche de la fin, et Sam ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas plus que Dean ne pouvait supporter de le quitter.

\- Ca va aller Sammy, répéta-t-il, je sais que tu as confiance en moi, alors aie confiance, je vais m'en sortir, je te le promets.

Sam glissa sa main ouverte sur sa cuisse vers lui, comme une invitation, et Dean la saisit avec force.

Il restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier de l'impossible de leur situation, puis quelque chose se passa.

Dean, se sentit faiblir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le toucher, une sensation très désagréable s'emparant de sa poitrine.

\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?!

Sam, qui s'était assoupi, se réveilla en sursaut en ne le sentant plus.

\- Dean ?! S'écria-t-il, regardant à côté de lui sans le voir. Qu'est-ce qui passe, pourquoi tu n'es plus là ?

Dean leva le regard vers lui, paniqué. Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à dire, ne parvenant à déterminer exactement ce qu'il ressentait – ou ne sentait plus du tout. Ses restes de sensations humaines semblèrent s'évanouir. Sam se mit à respirer plus vite, soudain.

\- Oh, _non_... non, non, non, non, NON !

Et il bondit sur ses pieds pour s'élancer hors de l'église, suivi de Dean.

* * *

Sam déboula dans la chambre dans un dérapage incontrôlé, le teint écarlate, le cœur l'élançant furieusement jusque dans son dos, douloureusement. Les voix mêlées du médecin et de John cessèrent immédiatement. John, assis sur un tabouret, le dos voûté, la tête entre les mains, releva brusquement la tête, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui. Sam les regarda tour à tour, les yeux exorbités, explosés de terreur, puis il s'approcha de Dean. Il avait pâli jusqu'à devenir presque blanc, quelque chose dans ses traits avaient changé, sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, irrégulièrement, et les « bips » de la machine étaient devenus beaucoup plus lents. Les yeux de Sam brillaient. Il lui prit la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, les sanglots dans la gorge, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi il est glacé comme ça ?

Le médecin sembla mal à l'aise et Sam l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Sans faire attention à lui, il s'essuya violemment le nez et se tourna d'un trait vers son père, qui s'était levé et le regard fou, le fixait.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Répéta-t-il en haussant la voix.

John s'approcha lentement de lui et dégagea sa main qui tenait celle de Dean pour le prendre contre lui. Le souffle court, fort et précipité, Sam se laissa faire, les yeux fixes, agrandis par la terreur.

\- Ca va aller, Sammy, murmura John dont la voix tremblait.

Des sanglots spasmodiques commencèrent alors à secouer Sam tandis que la vérité montait peu à peu à lui avec la lenteur d'un couteau tranchant manipulé dans la chair. John l'étreignit fortement, comme essayant d'atténuer sa détresse.

\- Ton frère est en train de mourir, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sam réagit. Il se tortilla et rua comme il put dans les bras de son père, tout en psalmodiant de façon névrotique :

\- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

Il parvint à se dégager.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment son père, comme un rugissement arraché des entrailles de son être, _non, non, NON !_

Et sans jeter un seul regard au lit d'hôpital, il s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

Immobile sur le pas de la porte, interdit, Dean jeta un regard horrifié à son corps avant de s'élancer derrière Sam.

Il le poursuivit dans les escaliers, lui hurlant inutilement de s'arrêter, mais Sam courrait toujours plus vite, avalant les étages avec une force insoupçonnée, le distançant rapidement. Lorsqu'il dépassa la porte que Sam venait de toute évidence de franchir, une vague d'effroi le saisi brutalement. Il faisait nuit. Debout sur le rebord du toit, secoué de sanglots et tremblant de tout son corps, Sam fixait le vide en dessous de lui, bras légèrement écartés. Dean se figea.

\- Oh, non, Sam, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Lança-t-il comme une menace.

Il marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé et tenta de le saisir mais sa main traversa son poignet et il ouvrit la bouche, un froid plus glacial encore que la mort se répandant dans ses membres de fantôme, fixant la main de Sam et ses doigts écartés qui ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Il leva la tête vers lui. Son visage était dur, déterminé, comme déjà détruit. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que les plus belles preuves d'amour soient les plus cruelles ? Dean réfléchit à toute allure à une solution mais n'en trouva aucune. Il gardait son bras devant Sam, comme s'il pouvait le rattraper, comme si ça allait suffire.

\- Sam, je suis pas encore mort, bordel.

La bouche ouverte, Sam respirait vite, les lèvres retroussées, regardant en dessous de lui, comme absorbé.

\- S'il te plaît Sammy... _saute pas._

Sam ferma les yeux et ouvrit d'avantage les bras, exactement comme quand il était petit et qu'il sautait du toit en se prenant pour Batman.

Paniqué, essayant encore et encore de le saisir sans y parvenir et le voyant de plus en plus prêt à avancer d'un pas, Dean hurla :

\- CASTIEEEEELLLL !

Mais l'ange ne vint pas et sans larmes, Dean pleurait nerveusement, jurant et priant tous les dieux possibles d'intervenir. Si les fantômes savaient pleurer, alors ses joues auraient été trempées.

\- Tu sais, je te l'ai peut-être pas assez dit, chuchota Sam, mais…

Dean regarda la tête vers lui dans un mélange d'espoir et de détresse.

\- Je t'aime, Dean.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans le vide.

\- NOON !

Dean se précipita sans réfléchir. Il se jeta en avant et par automatisme, referma de toutes ses forces ses bras autour de la taille de Sam. Il y eut un cri et il réalisa seulement avoir réussi lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent ensemble en arrière, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il se redressa aussitôt vers Sam, effondré à ses côtés, secoué par une quinte de toux.

\- ESPECE DE CRETIN ! Hurla-t-il, au comble de la fureur, en se levant d'un bond. Tu cherchais quoi, me mettre à bout ?! Me faire crever avant que l'autre emplumé ne ramène ses fesses pour m'emmener avec lui ?! T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, si j'avais pas été là ?! Abruti !

Essoufflé plus par habitude humaine que par réel manque de souffle, les yeux révulsés, il fixait Sam… qui le fixait aussi, agenouillé par terre, les bras entre ses cuisses, dos voûtes et les épaules tombantes, l'expression livide. Il réalisa alors qu'il le voyait et l'entendait. La colère le quitta d'un seul coup et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

\- Sam, fit-il à voix basse. Tu me vois.

Sam le dévisageait, et quelque chose se mit à le secouer, entre le rire et les larmes. Il éclata finalement dans un rire nerveux qui résonna, glacé, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Dean se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et tenta de prendre son visage entre ses mains mais elles le traversèrent de nouveau. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, noyés de larmes, complètement ailleurs.

\- Dean, Dean. _Dean._

Il leva la main vers lui et ses doigts effleurèrent ses joues, le traversant. Sam se mordit les lèvres et Dean, le fixait d'un regard intense et impassible, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pardon, pardon. Je veux pas... que tu partes. Je préfère mourir. Si tu pars je veux partir avec toi.

Le regard de Dean se voila. Il ressemblait soudain tellement à l'enfant qu'il était il y a quelques années, sa voix troublée par les larmes et les hoquets, qu'il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Sammy, calme-t…

Sam respirait de plus en plus vite et sa poitrine se soulevait visiblement sous l'effet de la panique.

\- Promets le moi, le coupa-t-il. Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser.

Dean déglutit, fouillant les prunelles claires noyés de larmes.

\- Je te le promets, Sammy.

C'était la vérité. Il le savait. Quel que soit ce qu'il aurait à combattre ou à accomplir pour rester en vie, quelles que soient les épreuves ou la douleur, il dépasserait tout cela pour rester auprès de son petit frère. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre, il glissa sa main dans celle de Sam.

\- Respire, Sammy. Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu redescendes auprès de papa. D'accord ?

Sam avala sa salive et ancra son regard, soudain flamboyant, dans le sien.

\- Mais je peux t'aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire et je le ferai. _Tout,_ tout ce que tu veux.

Dean lui envoya un large sourire, comme pour le rassurer. C'est étrange, il y a quelques heures il le suppliait de l'entendre pour l'aider, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, tout son être se refusait à impliquer Sam là-dedans.

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, Sam, tu vas revenir dans la chambre auprès de papa, tu vas manger, te reposer, et prier pour moi, pour que je m'en sorte. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas que tu recommences ce genre de conneries. Promets le moi.

Sam le dévisageait.

\- Je te promets de pas recommencer, si toi tu tiens ta promesse.

Dean voulut protester mais ne le fit pas. Ca aurait été inutile, et il ne voulait pas faire douter Sam maintenant.

\- … C'est d'accord. Maintenant, va-y.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. Va-y, je te dis.

Ils se relevèrent mais Sam marqua un temps d'hésitation, l'observant toujours.

\- Viens avec moi, alors.

Dean ancra son regard dans celui de Sam.

\- Sam, non. Ne proteste pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Sam serra les poings, avala sa salive. Il paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tu n'es pas… en train de me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean l'enveloppa d'un regard tendre, à défaut de pouvoir le toucher.

\- Sammy, je te promets, _au nom de maman_ , je te promets que je ne vais pas t'abandonner. D'accord ?

Sam acquiesça et le contourna pour partir. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et allait la dépasser, Dean l'interpella :

\- Hey, Sammy ?

Sam se retourna vers lui et Dean lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sam sourit, rougit, hocha un peu la tête en clignant des paupières, et fit volte-face.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre - j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu :-) merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Et une grosse pensée d'amour pour ma petite étoile qui me manque beaucoup... et que j'aime de tout mon coeur.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre suivant ^^ Merci à vous tous, vraiment :) je mettrais bien un coeur, mais je peux pas, vous savez bien. Je préviens, ce chapitre est plus tourné vers le Destiel, ou en tout cas la relation entre Dean et Castiel.**

 **( j'aurais pu faire tourner cette histoire dans des milliers de direction, faire quelque chose de très long et d'encore mieux construit, avec beaucoup plus de rebondissement mais je voulais que cette fic reste courte, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui promets d'être plus longue et plus sombre )**

* * *

Dean n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça. Il en avait presque honte. Seulement voilà, c'était sa seule solution et il avait bien l'intention de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam. Alors il ravala sa fierté et s'assit en soupirant sur un banc de l'église vide. Devant lui, Jesus sur la croix semblait le narguer. Il renifla et détourna le regard vers les vitraux colorés, parcourant les murs des yeux, les voûtes gothique, les flammes vacillantes des cierges, comme mille étincelles d'espoir lancées à travers la nuit. Ca avait quelque chose de beau et de triste à la fois. Dean déglutit et baissa la tête vers ses mains liées en un seul poing sur ses cuisses.

\- Castiel, je te prie et te supplie de revenir.

C'était idiot, ça sonnait faux, affreusement faux. Pourtant, il regarda autour de lui avec espoir, mais aucun signe de Castiel, pas même une flamme de bougie qui frémissaient ou le moindre détail anormal.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et lia de nouveau ses mains avec force, se concentra en fronçant les sourcils et ferma les yeux, ses lèvres remuant pour murmurer les mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit, moi, Dean Winchester, m'adresse à toi, Castiel, Ange du seigneur. J'invoque et implore ton pardon et te prie de bien vouloir revenir vers moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Amen.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il était capable de former de telles phrases. Plutôt satisfait, il jeta de nouveau un œil, presque persuadé qu'il allait le voir, debout devant les portes fermées de l'église, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'était excusé, il avait fait les choses comme il fallait, alors pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Peut-être fallait-il attendre. C'est ce qu'il fit. Sans succès. Il se leva pour arpenter l'église, entouré du silence le plus total. Soudain, il n'en pu plus, il se tourna d'un trait vers la statue d'un ange vêtu comme un soldat grec qui brandissait fièrement une épée et explosa :

\- Bordel, Castiel, qu'est-ce qui faut que je te dise pour que tu cesses de m'ignorer !? Tu m'as dis que tu était souvent là à mes côtés alors qu'est-ce que tu fous, là, maintenant ?! Je te signale que je suis dans le coma, à deux doigts de crever, que mon petit frère a voulu se jeter du haut d'un toit pour me rejoindre et que s'il n'est pas mort à l'heure actuelle, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai je ne sais comment réussi à le rattraper ! Et là je suis là, à errer dans cette putain d'église à prier un ange gardien qui de toute évidence n'en a rien a foutre et est même pas foutue de daigner montrer une seule de ses plumes !

Il se laissa hargneusement sur le bord d'un banc, fixant hargneusement l'ange guerrier.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Rugit-il de plus belle, je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir insulté, désolé de m'en être pris à toi alors que t'essayais juste de m'aider ! Mais bordel comment j'étais sensé savoir ?! Comment je pouvais savoir, moi, que t'avais essayé de me sauver ?! Tu crois que ça me rassure, peut-être, de savoir qu'un crétin d'ange stalker m'a reluqué depuis que je suis né ? Tu dois connaître tous mes secrets, mes faiblesses, et m'a sûrement vu pleurer plus d'une fois, tu sais de moi ce que je ne permets à _personne_ de savoir et moi je ne sais strictement _rien_ de toi ! On combat pas à armes égales, mon potes. Tu es un putain d'ange, quoi ! Un ANGE ! Tu es sensé faire ce qui est juste, tu es sensé me venir en aide alors bouge ton cul ! _Maintenant_ , je te demande de me sauver, _maintenant_ j'ai besoin de toi. Pas dans une heure, pas demain, _maintenant !_

Il détourna le regard de la statue et se cala sur son siège, appuyant ses poignets contre le dossier du banc devant lui. Il laissa sa tête retomber entre ses épaules dans un long soupir las, fixant ses pieds, abattu. C'est sur que maintenant, il ne risquait pas de venir...

\- Et je te serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il ferma les yeux, son front allant rejoindre ses avant bras sur le rebord en bois.

\- Ce n'est pas un combat, Dean. Et t'adresser de la sorte à l'archange Michael ne va pas arranger ta situation, j'en ai peur.

Dean sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un trait en sautant sur ses pieds. Debout à quelques rangées de bancs de lui, Castiel le fixait, portant toujours les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois. Il avança vers lui, jetant des regards curieux aux alentours et observant la statue de l'ange combattant.

\- Tu risquerais de l'énerver et il est... disons qu'il est un petit peu susceptible et je ne crois pas qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Une chance pour toi que je ne lui ressemble pas.

Il se tourna vers lui dans un léger sourire, les mains sagement liées devant lui, comme un enfant qui attendrait poliment la suite d'un passionnant programme. Les yeux exorbités, bouche grande ouverte, Dean le fixait.

\- Ah et au fait, les anges gardiens tel que vous l'entendez n'existent pas. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette expression humaine, mais je n'ai pas été désigné par quiconque pour te protéger spécialement. Je l'ai décidé de mon propre chef. Ce qui peut faire de moi ton ange gardien, en effet. Je crois que j'aime beaucoup cette expression, en fait. Ca ne me gêne pas, que tu m'appelles comme ça.

Dean cligna des paupières plusieurs fois d'affilés. _Ca ne me gêne pas, que tu m'appelles comme ça._ Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'était même pas un ange, c'était juste un délire, il délirait, voilà, il était dans le coma et il délirait. Et sa conscience s'adressait à lui sous les traits d'une ancienne conquête d'une nuit oubliée depuis des lustres. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors toute cette histoire d'ange était fausse et c'était un démon qui essayait de l'entraîner de l'autre côté...

\- Je te rassure, Dean, je ne suis ni un démon ni ta conscience, et encore moins une ancienne conquête d'une nuit, ce qui n'est pas non plus le cas de mon hôte non plus, j'ai vérifié.

Dean rougit et se détourna du regard profond de Castiel qui semblait lire en lui comme un en livre ouvert.

\- Professeur X, je te signale que t'as en aucun cas l'autorisation de lire dans mes pensées, répliqua-t-il en reprenant contenance, et Castiel cligna des paupières.

\- J'ignore qui est ce professeur X, mais tu as parfaitement raison et je te demande pardon, je ne suis pas habitué aux fonctionnements humains. Chez nous, la communication dépasse le langage.

Dean sourit en réponse, étrangement amusé. C'était peut-être un ange, mais il avait l'air d'un jeune homme de bonne famille qui ne couche pas avant le mariage, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement attendrissant. Il ne répondit pas et Castiel enchaîna :

\- Au fait, quand tu veux t'adresser à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de venir ici. De toute façon, je ne suis pas un ange très populaire, je suis rarement représenté dans vos... églises, c'est bien ça ?

Dean soupira et lança un regard aux statues autour d'eux. Puis il baissa la tête, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Castiel, euh... je suis... désolé pour m'être euh... - il s'éclaircit la gorge – _emporté._ Comme ça. La tout de suite.

Castiel lui lança un demi sourire qu'il ne vit pas. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient intensément.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Michael, Dean. Je préfère la sincérité qu'un discours pompeux et dénué de tout sentiment. Même si je préférerais... un peu plus de respect de ta part, c'est vrai.

Il s'assit sur le banc, obligeant Dean à reculer pour lui faire de la place. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour, ne sachant trop quel comportement adopter. C'était facile de crier à une statue, s'en était une autre de faire face à Castiel. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s 'il réfléchissait. Il se demandait qu'il devait le questionner pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pourrais me craindre, Dean. Je te connais et je connais tes faiblesses mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir contre toi. Je ne t'espionnais pas, j'étais simplement là. Et ma présence t'a toujours rassuré, c'est du moins ce que j'ai pu constater, enfin, je crois. Lorsque tu faisais un cauchemar et que je m'asseyais auprès de toi, tu cessais de pleurer et ta respiration devenait plus calme. Je pensais que peut-être, tu avais fini par me connaître, et que ma présence ne te gênait pas.

Dean se demanda si c'était la spécialité d'un ange gardien, de vous mettre autant mal à l'aise.

Il détourna brusquement la tête et chercha à toute allure une réponse adéquate. Mais il n'en trouvait pas et le silence s'installa. Finalement, ce fut Castiel qui reprit la parole en premier et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, son cœur se serra. Il était était assis légèrement tourné vers lui, tête baissée vers ses deux mains posées sur ses cuisses serrées, la droite pressant nerveusement la gauche.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais. Je n'attends pas de réponse.

Le cœur battant, bouche ouverte, Dean s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Castiel se leva, lui coupant la parole.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, reprit-il d'un ton très différent, ses pas légers sonnant contre le sol de pierre, le conseil m'a refusé de te porter secours. Nous anges n'avons pas à interférer dans les décisions célestes de vie ou de mort. Nous ne sommes que des guerriers du seigneur et notre tâche est de vous protéger et de vous guider dans vos choix, bien que mes frères ne soient pas tous d'accord là dessus. Sans mon intervention, une faucheuse nommée Tessa serait venue te trouver pour te donner le choix entre la suivre au paradis ou rester ici en tant que fantôme.

Dean se leva et avança vers Castiel qui avait le dos tourné, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

\- C'est une manière polie de me dire que tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

\- Ce que je fais actuellement est déjà interdit. Ne pouvant te sauver de l'accident, j'ai prolongé ton coma afin de retarder l'heure de ta mort, et brouillé les pistes autour de toi pour que ni mes frères ni la faucheuse ne puissent t'atteindre. Quand tu m'as appelé, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, mais j'espérais que votre lien suffirait à ce que tu restes en vie suffisamment longtemps et à ce que tu réussisses à le sauver.

Dean avala sa salive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas "notre lien" ?

Castiel lui lança un long regard étincelant, comme s'il savait qu'il était inutile de répondre mais cependant, il le fit poliment

\- Toi et Sam n'êtes pas seulement frères, Dean, vos âmes sont jumelles et vos coeurs étroitement liés. C'est dans cette force qu'il a pu te sentir et que tu as pu le sauver, c'est aussi grâce à cette force que je peux te sauver.

Dean cligna des paupières, interloqué.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Ta demande d'être sauvée, Dean, dépassait les limites du possible, tu étais prêt à tout pour rester auprès de ta famille, même à franchir les lignes de l'impossible. Ton frère s'en est remis entièrement à nous avec foi et sincérité. Je n'ai pas le droit de te sauver, mais j'ai le droit d'exhausser ses prières, car vos âmes sont liés et ses demandes, aussi forte, vibrent dans ton coeur, de la même façon que tu arrives à sentir quand il ne va pas bien.

Dean continua à le dévisager un moment avant de répondre.

\- Ok. Donc tu peux me sauver ?

Castiel détourna le regard et hésita.

\- Je pourrais réparer les dégâts majeurs qu'à subi ton corps, et t'aider à le réintégrer.

Il y avait dans sa voix une retenue évidente, une sorte de méfiance, mais Dean n'en tint pas compte et il avança d'un pas encore, ses yeux tentant d'accrocher ceux de Castiel, obstinément baissés.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

Castiel leva la tête vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien avec défi.

* * *

Debout devant le lit d'hôpital occupé par son corps, Dean contemplait son frère, endormi sur lui, la tête sur son ventre, sa main accrochée à la sienne, son autre bras plié sur lui, son point serré autour d'un chapelet chrétien. Assis à côté de lui, John le fixait d'un air soucieux tout en caressant de la main droite le dos de Sam, qu'il avait de toute évidence couvert de son propre pull.

\- Ta famille est belle, Dean. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas les quitter, déclara doucement Castiel à côté de lui.

Dean sourit, puis soupira.

\- Tu sais, j'aime mon père, mais je lui en veux. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Sam, il est jeune et impulsif et il n'a fait que... _réagir_. Mais lui est adulte, il aurait dû savoir s'arrêter.

Il sentit la main de Castiel prendre la sienne.

\- Ce n'est jamais simple, la famille, j'en sais quelque chose. Ton père vous aime à sa façon, mais il vous aime, tu peux en être certain.

Il y eut un moment de silence paisible. Seules leurs mains liées continuaient à se parler entre elles. Puis Castiel retira la sienne pour se tourner vers Dean qui fit de même.

\- Il est temps.

Il le fixait, avec ce même sourire mélancolique, ce même regard intense. Dean cligna encore des paupières, incapable de se détourner de lui.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui va... qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver, maintenant ?

Une seconde, une ombre voila son regard et il eut une hésitation.

\- … Je ne sais pas.

Dean voulut lui prendre les mains de nouveau, le rassurer. Il n'avait pas de besoin de pouvoirs angéliques pour deviner sa peur. Mais l'ange reprit vite contenance cependant :

\- Aurevoir, Dean, fit-il un peu trop solennellement en avançant la main vers son corps.

Dean lui saisit vivement le poignet, l'obligeant à stopper son geste et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Castiel, répéta-t-il d'un ton décidé, qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ?

L'ange papillonna des cils.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'en sais rien.

Ce « je n'en sais rien » ne présageait rien de bon et le jeune chasseur ne put rien faire d'autre que lui rendre son regard. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

\- Il y autre chose que tu dois savoir, Dean. Tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que tu seras réveillé.

Le chasseur sentit quelque chose monter en lui comme une révolte sourde et douloureuse.

\- Tu veux dire que... que je ne ne me souviendrais pas de toi ? Clarifia-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Des plis apparurent sur le front et entre les sourcils de Castiel et son regard devint triste.

\- … Non, tu ne te souviendras pas de moi, murmura-t-il.

Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde d'effroi dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que la chambre d'hôpital disparussent presque. Était-ce le son de la machine ou un reste de sensation corporelle ? Toujours est-il que Dean pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, comme les secondes déréglée d'une horloge particulièrement sadique. Alors, il oublia tout le reste, il oublia Dean Winchester plongé dans un profond coma juste à côté, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se rua sur Castiel pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui et fondit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Castiel frémit et poussa un faible gémissement. Ses jambes semblèrent se dérober mais Dean passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui, l'autre s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux. L'ange remua lentement les lèvres, un peu, avant de s'arrêter, hésitant, et de reprendre maladroitement, puis Dean sentit soudain ses mains venir se loger au creux de ses reins, rapprochant son bassin du sien avec une force insoupçonnée et il approfondit le baiser avec une ardeur désespérée, comme s'il voulait goûter intensément à chaque seconde. Bien que surpris, Dean se laissa faire, esquissant un sourire contre ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'extrêmement étrange à l'instant, en fait, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, se gouttant mutuellement presque comme s'ils voulaient aspirer l'essence de leurs âmes pour n'en faire plus qu'une, il réalisa en un éclair que ce qu'ils vivaient dépassait l'excitation normale, _humaine_ , d'un baiser. Quelque chose d'éblouissant, de puissant, de sublime et s'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était certain qu'il aurait été aveuglé par l'intense lumière blanche qui devait à coup sur les engloutir. Leurs langues, leurs lèvres, leurs bouches, leurs corps, le plaisir qui irradiait et au delà, une force incroyable qui vibrait entre eux. Toute son âme _voulait_ rejoindre celle de Castiel et c'est presque comme si... oui... il le sentait il... il pouvait... _Castiel... si seulement, si seulement il pouvait... le voir._

Castiel posa soudain les deux mains sur ses épaules et l'arracha violemment à lui. Dean sentit comme s'il chutait de plusieurs mètres et vacilla sur place, les yeux noyés dans ceux de Castiel, bouche grande ouverte, muet de stupeur. L'ange le dévisageait aussi, les yeux exorbités, échevelé, les deux mains accrochées à lui. Pour l'attirer de nouveau ou le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce ? Il semblait aussi sinon plus surpris que lui. Dean voulut lui demander ce qui venait, bordel, de se passer, mais quelque chose en lui croyait déjà le savoir et il ne put que demeurer muet. Il avait accédé à quelque chose, quelque chose qui le fascinait et l'effrayait à la fois, une force si puissante qu'elle bouleversait sa logique humaine. Il avait, un millième de seconde, sentit avec de ses sens l'être angélique à l'intérieur de ce corps. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé et déclara dans un semi sourire :

\- Hé bien, si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait et qu'en plus de ça je n'en aurais aucun souvenir, autant... autant... faire les choses correctement, tu ne crois pas ?

Castiel ne lui avait posé aucune question et d'ailleurs, il ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois, il le regardait comme quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux et Dean se retint de faire remarquer qu'il lui avait bien dit, qu'il trouverait l'arme fatale contre les anges. Mais il venait de se passer quelque chose qui visiblement, les dépassait tous les deux, et il ne dit rien, car il n'était pas sur de vouloir une réponse et Castiel sembla d'accord avec lui puisqu'ils se séparèrent, gênés, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. La tête baissée, il jeta un regard à Castiel qui sourcils froncés, parfaitement immobile, semblait chercher quelque chose à dire. Alors il se mordit les lèvres avant d'ajouter dans un sourire qu'il eut du mal à réprimer :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je n'attends pas de réponses.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils haussés, une expression de ravissement béat sur le visage, puis son regard devint extrêmement tendre et il avança une main vers son corps, l'autre vers lui.

\- Bonne chance, Dean.

Et il toucha son front.

\- Castiel, att...

Mais une lumière aveuglante l'assaillit en même temps qu'une douleur intenable et il hurla. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'écrouler fut le regard de Castiel posé sur lui, intense et indéchiffrable. _Je ne veux pas t'oublier_ , pensa-t-il à travers le tourbillon de douleurs qui le possédait. _Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie en pensant être si seul alors que tu seras là, à mes côtés, invisible. Je ne veux pas t'oublier._

* * *

Il entendait parler. Des voix. La voix de son père, vive et agacée, et une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne distinguait pas les mots. Il lui fallut un moment pour prendre conscience du souffle irrégulier à côté de lui. Une main fraîche vint se poser sur sa joue, puis sur son front. Une autre voix vint se mêler aux deux autres, véhémente, celle du souffle à côté de lui. _Sam_. Il cessa de parler et le silence se fit, puis la voix qu'il ne connaissait pas prononça quelque chose, calmement, puis il y eut des pas et le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre puis ferme. Un soupir, puis de nouveau les caresses sur son visage. Quelque chose d'humide toucha délicieusement son front, puis essuya doucement ses joues, ses yeux, et il prit seulement conscience des larmes qui s'en écoulaient. Alors, les sensations corporelles revinrent peu à peu. La douleur dans le corps, dans les jambes, l'inflammation sur le flanc gauche, la hanche... la raideur de ses membres, son souffle difficile et sa gorge sèche. Comme s'il l'avait demandé, il entendit Sam se lever, enclencher un robinet, puis il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés et Dean sentit un gant humecter ses lèvres et de l'eau goûter dans sa gorge. Il avala difficilement et poussa un soupir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, murmura doucement Sam, je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi, ça va aller.

Sa voix tremblait. Dean voulut bouger le bras pour l'atteindre mais n'y parvint pas et Sam prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ca va aller, Dean, répéta-t-il, ça va aller. Les médecins disent que tu n'as aucune séquelle grave, c'est un miracle, ils ne comprennent pas comment ça a pu arriver. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir ta promesse, mais je sais que c'est grâce à toi...

Il déglutit et Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- … et j'ai tenu la mienne, tu vois.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, et il grimaça.

\- Doucement, Dean, doucement, n'essaye pas de répondre, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien.

Il saisit plus fermement sa main et commença à tracer des allers et retours sur son avant bras, du bout des doigts.

\- Rendors-toi, je reste là, juste à côté. Les médecins t'ont mis une perfusion pour ne pas que tu te déshydrates mais si tu as soif, serre moi la main ou ouvre juste la bouche et j'utiliserais de nouveau le gant.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire, suivit du rire de Sam.

\- Dean ! Protesta-t-il d'un ton vexé, arrête de te moquer ! Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi et je n'ai même pas pu te sauver, alors le moins que je puisse faire, c'est prendre soin de toi.

Le sourire de Dean s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils. C'était tellement frustrant, de ne pas pouvoir répondre, de ne même pas pouvoir le regarder. Sam soupira.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, mais c'est le cas pourtant. Je n'aurais jamais dû riposter quand ce connard de Justin m'a provoqué. Je serais rentré à l'heure et papa n'aurait pas eu besoin de...

Il s'arrêta soudain.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne t'avais rien dit à propos de Justin. Rien d'important, rien qui ne puise attendre que tu sois guéri. Repose-toi, j'arrête de parler, promis.

Le froncement de sourcils de Dean s'intensifia et il remua les lèvres comme pour protester, puis il les humidifia du bout de la langue et forma silencieusement les mots « dis-moi . »

Sam sembla hésiter, puis il poussa de nouveau un bref soupir suivit d'un claquement de langue agacée contre son palais.

\- Papa va me tuer s'il rentre maintenant et qu'il me voit te forcer à rester éveillé pour mes conneries, tu sais. Mais... bon, y a un mec au lycée qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter, rien de bien méchant, il est amoureux d'une fille qui arrête pas de me parler et de s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler, je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mais j'espérais que... que vous soyez rentrés de chasse et que tu sois là à la sortie. Il l'a remarqué et m'a provoqué et... je n'ai pas vraiment envie... d'en parler.

Dean parvint à serrer sa main, une seule pression brève. Sam déglutit.

\- … Il a insulté papa et a dit des choses sur toi et … moi. C'est complètement débile, je... je sais même pas pourquoi je... que si ça se trouve, tu n'étais pas vraiment mon frère mais... autr... autre chose. Il a aussi dit que je n'étais pas capable de me défendre sans toi et que tu n'allais pas revenir, que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi et que papa non plus ne reviendrait pas parce qu'il a honte de moi. Alors, j'ai explosé, on s'est battu et j'ai passé plusieurs heures dans un park à pleurer, voilà. C'est complètement pathétique et inutile, s'il te plaît, arrêtons... d'en parler, d'accord ?

Il reprit son souffle.

\- Tu as mal ? Je peux demander aux médecins de te rajouter de la morphine, si tu es d'accord, euh... serre ma main ? Si tu peux, bien sûr, je ne sais pas si...

Dean lui serra la main, et il referma la bouche.

\- Ok, j'y vais.

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre :) Je vous avez prévenu, c'est court. Plus qu'un chapitre je pense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue pause pas vraiment justifiée au vu de ce chapitre relativement court... pour ma défense, je suis partie en Belgique pour passer des concours d'écoles alors que ça fait trois ans que je suis déscolarisée et ça a été un vrai parcours du combattant...**

 **Je me réserve le droit de continuer cette fic dans une autre fic qui sera essentiellement sur Dean, Castiel et la véritable apparence de Castiel, peut-être... pour continuer sur ce thème des "âmes" de Dean et Castiel que j'ai commencé à explorer lors de leur baiser... alors que je suis pas vraiment une fan du destiel en plus, enfin j'aime bien, mais bien moins que la relation fraternelle entre Dean et Sam.**

 **Mais pour l'heure, je vais avant tout commencer à poster mon autre fic sur la saison 11 de Supernatural ( ma version ) ou plutôt ma réaction face au final de la saison 10... ( et non, je n'ai pas encore commencé la saison 11, j'attends d'avoir fini pour pas être influencée ) Donc, si ça vous intéresse je vais la poster très bientôt même si elle est pas encore terminée ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture et plein de bisous :)**

* * *

Dean tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre du motel lorsque la poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrant sur Sam qui tenait entre les mains un sachet de malbouffe. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel Dean répondit tout en le scrutant du regard. Ca faisait cinq jours qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et presque deux semaines depuis son réveil. John était parti pour une chasse dans le coin, et Sam s'occupait de lui en plus du lycée, il rentrait tous les midis et passait le maximum de temps ici, il avait même raté un jour pour être certain que tout irait bien et Dean avait eu un mal fou à le convaincre qu'il pouvait partir sans crainte de le retrouver raide mort à son retour. Ne pouvant qu'à peine bouger, il mourrait peut-être d'ennui, ceci dit, mais il se passa de le faire remarquer. Sam enleva son blouson, lui tendit le sac et s'écrasa sur le lit à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un regard en extirpant quelques frites qu'il engloutit aussitôt.

\- Tu devrais manger pendant que c'est chaud, Sammy, fit-il, la bouche pleine.

Yeux clos, Sam pour toute réponse lui tendit la main et il y déposa une poignée de frites que le cadet ramena vers lui, son autre main les amenant une par une à sa bouche. Dean esquissa un sourire.

\- Hey, t'endors pas avant d'avoir mangé, ou je te préviens, je t'assaille de chatouilles.

\- T'es en convalescence, grogna Sam. Ca étirerait tes points de sutures et ça te ferait mal.

\- Justement, ajouta Dean en attaquant le hamburger, tu ne voudrais pas me blesser d'avantage, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam remua et poussa un long grognement mécontent.

\- Crétin !

Dean sourit, les yeux brillant.

\- Salope, répliqua-t-il

Et Sam sourit à son tour.

Il soupira et se décida à se redresser pour lui arracher le paquet des mains et prendre son propre hamburger. Il se contentèrent de manger dans le silence (Dean aimait John, bien sûr. Mais _bon dieu_ , que ça faisait du bien, le calme ! ) Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, tu as dit... quelque chose comme j'avais tenu ma promesse et toi aussi... de quoi tu parlais ?

Sam s'étouffa avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et Dean, surpris, abandonna ses frites pour se tourner vers lui. C'était pour lui une question tout à fait anodine et il ne pensait pas déclencher une telle réaction. Sam s'essuya la bouche, les joues rosies, n'osant lever la tête. Dean eu un petit froncement de sourcils. Si Sam était gêné, la question qui ne représentait pour lui qu'un intérêt minime devint soudain des plus passionnantes.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

Sam reposa son hamburger et déglutit, ses yeux tournant dans sa direction bien qu'il eut la tête très légèrement penchée, droit devant lui.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Dean s'empara de la canette de soda dont il but une gorgée.

\- Comment je pourrais m'en souvenir, j'étais dans le coma, papate ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sam se mordit les lèvres et continua à manger.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Laisse tomber.

Pourtant, le battement de ses paupières et son ton soudain particulièrement bas évoquaient tout le contraire.

Il engloutit le reste de son sandwich, attrapa son propre paquet de chips et se leva pour contourner le lit, passant devant Dean avant de rejoindre l'autre lit. Dean le suivit du regard, stupéfait, et resta à le regarder alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'exact opposé de lui. Ca ne lui ressemblait ça, ça. D'habitude, peu importe le moment, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de dormir le plus près possible l'un de l'autre.

\- Hey, Sammy, j'ai dit que j'avais été dans le coma, pas que je m'étais fait mordre par un vampire, tu peux rester là. Promis, je vais pas te bouffer.

Mais pas même un sourire ne traversa le visage de Sam qui regardait le mur devant lui en grignotant ses chips comme s'il s'agissait d'un programme télévisé à l'intérêt minime.

\- Fout moi la paix, je suis fatigué.

Dean tourna la tête pour cesser de le dévisager de la sorte et continua à manger aussi, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. Car c'est qu'il le connaissait, son frangin.

\- Tu es à cran à cause de Justin, c'est ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Sam abattit ses poings contre le lit et se tourna vers lui d'un seul trait.

\- Putain, Dean ! Explosa-t-il, n _on_ , ce n'est pas à cause de Justin ! C'est juste un connard jaloux et de toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre, de sa nana !

Dean posa le sachet à côté de lui et s'épousseta les mains.

\- Donc, c'est à cause de moi, conclut-il.

Sam fourra son paquet pas fini dans le sachet et resta la, à fixer le mur d'un air buté tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

Dean soupira.

\- Ok, tu ne veux pas répondre, j'ai compris.

Il but une longue gorgée et s'essuya la bouche.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à me lever, alors, ajouta-t-il en faisant passer ses jambes sur le côté pour les poser par terre, et il donna une impulsion pour se mettre debout. Sam réagit instantanément et se tourna vers lui, en alerte, sans se lever.

\- Non, Dean, non ! Reste où tu...

Mais Dean était déjà assis sur son propre lit et le dévisageait, un éclat de défi dans les yeux, menton légèrement redressé. Sam lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Ce que t'es en train de faire est absolument ignoble. Tu sais que je sais que ça te fait mal de te lever et tu sais aussi que je vais culpabiliser parce qu'encore une fois, ce sera de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres mais ne répondit pas, continuant à le dévisager intensément, assis sur le bord du lit, appuyé sur un bras.

\- Réponds-moi, Sammy.

Sam serra les poings.

\- Non.

\- … Sammy, si tu ne réponds pas... ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton de menace.

\- NON ! Le coupa Sam, soudain violent. _Non_ , tu comprends, ça ?! _Je ne te répondrais pas !_

Dean soupira et se retourna, son dos voûté, les avants bras appuyés sur ses cuisses et sa tête penchée. Sam, qui le voyait de profil, lui lança un regard, baissa les yeux, recommença. Le silence devenait pesant et le cadet avala sa salive, regard concentré sur ses doigts qu'il tordait nerveusement.

\- Dean, je ne te dis rien parce que tu ne me croirais pas, avoua-t-il enfin tout doucement, comme s'il en avait honte.

Dean releva la tête instantanément, sourcils haussés.

\- Hé bien, essayes, on avisera ensuite.

Sam se tordit la bouche, se mordillant toujours la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer. Quand j'étais dans la chambre, à certains moments, j'ai senti ta présence. Comme si tu étais vraiment là et pas... pas dans le coma. Mais les médecins étaient pessimistes et à ce stade, on sait très bien ce que ça veut dire, « il faut continuer à espérer ». C'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir médical de te sauver. Je suis allé... _prier_ , et... et je t'ai senti, j'ai senti ta présence. Alors je t'ai demandé de me toucher la main et... tu l'as fait. On est resté ensemble un moment puis je ne t'ai plus senti. J'ai deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose, et quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre papa m'a dit que... que tu étais... _en train de mourir._

Dean s'assit doucement à côté de Sam et prit un coussin pour s'appuyer contre, regardant son petit frère. Il le sentait au bord de la rupture et effectivement, lorsqu'il prit de nouveau la parole, il y avait des larmes discrètes dans sa voix.

\- Il ne faisait rien. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, je le sais. Mais tu allais mourir et... j'ai... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis monté sur le toit de l'hôpital et je...

Dean fronça les sourcils, un horrible soupçon se formant dans sa tête.

\- Je voulais te rejoindre, tu comprends. Alors j'ai... je me suis laissé tomber.

 _\- SAM !_ Hurla Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, combien de fois il faudra que je te répète que je te veux EN VIE ! Espèce de...

\- De crétin, d'abruti et d'égoïste, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, ça, le coupa-t-il d'une voix calme sans lever les yeux.

La colère de Dean se dégonfla aussitôt.

\- Comment ça, ce que je t'ai dit, je viens juste de... ? D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour... pour ne pas... ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé. A l'instant où j'ai sauté je t'ai entendu crier et tu m'as rattrapé, on est retombés sur le toit et tu m'as engueulé. Donc épargne-moi de nouveaux cris, s'il te plaît, j'ai eu ma dose.

Dean fixa Sam un moment, lèvres entrouvertes, choquées. Comment lui dire... Comment lui dire que...

\- C'est impossible, lui dit-il à voix basse d'un ton catégorique. Peut-être que tu as simplement… imaginé ? Dans un tel moment, ça paraîtrait normal.

Une vague traversa le visage de Sam. Très léger froncement de sourcils, battements de paupières, son nez qui se fronce très brièvement et des larmes qui roulent le long de ses paupières.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Sam... ne le prend pas comme ça, on va en discuter et trouver une explication... commença-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de rattraper les choses.

Tout en parlant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam, qui sursauta et se dégagea comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

\- Ah, c'est bon, fou moi la paix, maintenant ! Répliqua-t-il en descendant de l'autre côté. Il enfila ses chaussures.

\- Sam ! S'exclama Dean en se redressant, je t'interdis de… !

Sam pivota vers lui, ses cheveux mi longs barrant furieusement son front dans la brutalité du mouvement.

\- TU N'ES PAS MON PERE, DEAN ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il attrapa son blouson et partit en claquant la porte.

Dean se laissa retomber sur le lit et se passa les mains sur le visage. Avant, c'était facile, avec Sam. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait cessé de se comporter comme avant. Il grandissait et Dean chassait de plus en plus souvent, tandis que Sam continuait sa scolarité comme si de rien n'était. Et Dean se forçait à obéir à John, parce que John ne pouvait pas avoir tort, sinon, plus rien n'avait de sens, mais en même temps… en même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier que Sam lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas nier à lui-même la boule d'angoisse chaque fois qu'il devait s'éloigner… parce que sa place était auprès de Sam.

Il pensa longuement à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait confiance en Sam, il ne lui mentirait pas, mais en même temps, son histoire était difficile à croire… Il n'avait jamais été confronté à des cas semblables et ignorait totalement si une âme dans le coma pouvait se détacher du corps et encore moins interférer physiquement dans le monde des humains. Les véritables fantômes pouvaient en effet parvenir à saisir des objets et apparaître physiquement, mais seulement après énormément d'expérience, et ne sauraient en aucun cas rattraper un corps sautant dans le vide. Il n'avait tout de même pas déliré, il avait quitté la chambre, il en était certain, John l'avait confirmé.

Les heures passèrent et Sam ne revenait pas. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, il était plus de 22 h, mais Dean n'éteignit pas la lumière, pas plus qu'il ne ferma pas les yeux, se glissant simplement sous la couette. Il avait eu tort de réagir comme ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Sam ne lui dise pas la vérité. Il avait réagi comme un con, et maintenant, son petit frère était dehors à errer sous la pluie en pleine nuit et il ne pouvait même pas aller le chercher. _Génial._ Il essaya plusieurs fois de se lever mais la douleur irradiant sur son flanc lui arracha à chaque fois un cri de douleur et l'obligea à se rallonger. Alors, il dû se résoudre à attendre anxieusement son retour. Vers 23 heures, le bruit de la poignée le fit sursauter et il se redressa aussitôt.

Sam rentra dans la chambre sans le regarder, referma la porte derrière lui et retira son blouson. Son pantalon était trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinaient, il frissonnait visiblement. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Dean le regarda silencieusement se défaire de ses baskets avec ses pieds, se déshabiller pour enfiler un bas de jogging, tout cela tête baissée, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

\- Sam… l'appela Dean alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit restant, viens là.

Debout devant le grand lit vide, Sam s'arrêta, sembla hésiter. Dean fixait son dos tourné. Sam se retourna vers lui sans le regarder, bras ballants, ses yeux cernés et gonflés de larmes apparaissant entre ses mèches de cheveux. Dean s'écarta un peu et du bras, lui ouvrit la couette.

\- S'il te plaît, Sammy. Viens là.

Même en colère, Sam sembla incapable de résister et cédant à sa demande, il se coucha à ses côtés, dos à lui. Dean referma la couette sur eux et du bras, l'amener plus près. Couché en chien de fusil, Sam glissa les mains sous sa tête, lèvres closes et regard dans le vague. Dean émit un soupir de gorge grave et passa son bras valide autour de lui, palpant ses bras, ses poignets, ses joues, ses cheveux trempés.

\- Tu es gelé.

Sam poussa un grognement, comme s'il ne considérait pas vraiment cette remarque comme un argument valable. Alors Dean commença à lui frictionner les bras, les épaules, le dos. Sam ferma les yeux et émit un drôle de son alors qu'un frisson le parcourrait tout entier.

\- T'es un enfoiré, Dean.

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire, légèrement redressé pour mieux l'atteindre.

\- Ouais, je suis un enfoiré, c'est pour ça que t'as accepté de venir dans mon lit et c'est pour ça que je suis en train de te réchauffer parce que monsieur a décidé de faire la tête en restant des heures sous la pluie !

Sam jura et tenta un mouvement comme pour s'en aller mais Dean le ceintura aussitôt, le maintenant contre lui.

\- Non, reste-là. Il fait chaud ici, l'autre lit est froid, tu vas trembler toute la nuit.

Sam parut d'accord puisqu'il laissa retomber sa tête en poussant un log soupir, vaincu. Dean desserra sa prise, et glissa ses bras sous les siens, une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur son sternum.

\- Tu avais raison, Sammy. Il y aucune raison pour que tu ne me dises pas la vérité même si je ne m'en souviens pas.

Il hésita une seconde et ajouta :

\- Pardon d'avoir réagit comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, Sam se tourna dans l'autre sens et se cala contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou à la manière d'un chaton cherchant sa place et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dean sourit, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le tenait dans les bras, la pensée qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre s'il disparaissait le traversa. Mais il était là, en sécurité, tout allait bien. Il se dégagea légèrement et se tendit pour éteindre la lumière, Sam râla avant de se replacer exactement au même endroit lorsqu'il se recoucha et Dean le serra contre lui. Il attendit qu'il s'endorme pour s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Un rayon de lumière éclatante filtrait pas la fenêtre et allait éclabousser le visage de Sam, qui poussa un grognement et se réfugia sous la couette d'un mouvement vif. Bien au chaud dans le cocon des draps, il somnola quelques instant dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil mais n'y parvint pas. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux en grand, fixant l'obscurité de la prison de tissus. Où était Dean ? Il ne sentait pas sa présence à ses côtés, le poids de son corps sur le matelas. La couverture retombait entièrement sur lui, signe qu'elle ne couvrait personne d'autre. Il la rabattit d'un seul coup pour vérifier, mais Dean n'était pas là.

\- Dean ? Lança-t-il, incertain, à travers la pièce.

Il se redressa, attrapa un pull délaissé au bas du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, vide elle aussi. Il resta un instant figé, sans savoir comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas être sorti, il n'avait pas encore la... C'est alors qu'il l'entendit tousser, dehors. La panique laissa place à la colère et il se précipita de l'autre côté de la chambre sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée dans le silence presque parfait de ce samedi matin. Accoudé contre la rambarde, Dean lui tournait le dos.

\- Dean, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas rester debout ! S'écria le cadet en s'approchant de lui, si tu avais envie que j'aille chercher quelque chose, tu aurais dû me réveiller et j'aurais pu...

Le visage figé de son frère, ses yeux exorbités fixant le vide et non pas la route comme il l'avait pensé, le stoppa net dans sa tirade. Il l'observa un instant, hésitant.

\- Dean ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais déglutit seulement. Sam posa une main sur son dos.

\- Raconte-moi.

l'aîné sembla revenir à lui et se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire.

\- Tout va bien, Sammy. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Boitillant, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme une invitation amicale à la bagarre et l'entraîna à l'intérieur avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, attrapant son sac qu'il commença machinalement à ranger. Debout devant lui, Sam le dévisageait. Son frère était doué pour donner le change, mais si ça marchait avec John, ça ne marchait pas avec lui.

\- Dean, arrête ça tout de suite, je vois bien que ça va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et continua de plier ses tee-shirts avec un soin suspicieux. Sam s'avança et lui bloqua le poignet pour l'immobiliser.

 _\- Dean._

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir avant de lever les yeux vers lui et le cadet s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en le dévisageant. Son grand frère avala sa salive, puis esquissa un léger rire qui sonnait faux.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sammy, ça arrive, ces choses-là. Je vais m'en remettre, c'est promis.

Sam scruta ses prunelles, luisantes d'angoisses, contrastant avec son ton désinvolte.

\- Moi, je te raconte mes cauchemars.

Dean se leva pour lui tourner le dos, échappant à son regard trop perçant. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit hier... il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ?

Sam fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiant.

\- Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Un temps de silence.

\- J'ai fait... un drôle de rêve, cette nuit. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, c'est très flou. Il y avait quelqu'un, je... je crois que c'était... un ange. Il avait des problèmes, je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer, je le sentais. Je sentais son... âme. Comme s'il existait, comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré, comme si... je sais pas, c'était comme retrouver quelqu'un de proche en ayant oublié qui il est... mais il avait une telle force, une telle présence, une telle... _beauté_. Et je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais ça allait mal pour lui et sa détresse, je... Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais où qu'il soit, qui qu'il soit, il a besoin de moi et pour une raison que j'ignore je me sens... redevable.

Sam laissa échapper une longue et basse expiration tandis que son frère, tourné vers lui, les mains liées à l'arrière de son crâne, le dévisageait comme s'il attendait une réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, un petit rire goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- Dean, tu n'as jamais cru en Dieu et encore moins aux anges, hier soir encore tu me disais...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis hier soir. Mais ce rêve. Lui. Il a changé ma vision des choses.

Sam le dévisagea un instant. Un instant, et il comprit. Il comprit que c'était la vérité.

\- Dean... Tu es tombé dans le coma et tu étais à deux doigts de la mort.

Il se leva et sans le quitter des yeux, posa sa main sur son épaule, noyant son regard dans le sien.

\- Aujourd'hui tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte et si... si tu décides de te lancer dans cette quête, tu pourrais ne pas en revenir. Juste à cause... d'un cauchemar.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- … Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau _. S'il te plaît._

Dean battit des paupières sans savoir quoi répondre. Il était rare que Sam se laisse aller à ce genre de déclaration, encore plus depuis qu'il commençait à rentrer dans l'adolescence et lui en voulait plus que jamais de s'en aller tout le temps chasser avec John. Alors, il le prit contre lui.

\- Je suis là, Sammy, je suis là.

Et tandis que son regard se perdait, errant et indécis, sur le mur de la chambre, la présence de Sam dans ses bras effaça tout le reste.

Il choisirait toujours son frère. _Toujours._

Après tout, les anges n'existaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

A cause d'un simple cauchemar... non, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Oooooh i know, i'm horrible :D I love you too ;-) bon, hey, on peut pas sauver tout le monde, hein, et comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est possible que je fasse une autre fic à la suite de celle là. On verra bien, pour l'instant je vais poster celle faisant suite au final de la saison 10 ;-)**

 **Bisoooous et merci infiniment à chaque personne qui me lit.**


End file.
